Your Call Cannot Be Completed As Dialed
by K.K. TiBal
Summary: AU in which Castiel accidentally sends a text message to the wrong number and befriends the person at the other end of the line. However, accidents don't just happen accidentally, and sometimes two completely different people are exactly what the other needs. (Written by myself and eBob on Ao3)(Based on the work "A Finger Slip" by Pawtal. Seriously. Go read it. It's amazing.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter summary:**

"You're totally a hermit."

_"I'm talking to you, therefore I cannot be a hermit."_

"So you're a social hermit. Interesting."

Dean : _Cas_

**Thursday 25th January**

_(Thursday 10:21am)_

_I feel obligated to inform you, that I am not entirely comfortable with this._

(Thursday 10:30am)

Dude, all you did was buy a new phone. Don't be a girl about something as simple as buying a new phone.

_(Thursday 10:33am)_

_You know that I am a male. The process of buying a phone is far more complicated than I had previously anticipated._

(Thursday 10:37am)

Whatever man, you're the idiot who decided to run over your phone... AGAIN. Seriously though, if you forget the pie again, I'm going to beat you.

_(Thursday 10:39am)_

_Again? No, this is my first phone. I did not know that pie was required._

(Thursday 10:40am)

I need pie, not cake. If you bring me salad, I will put your head on a spike and hand-deliver it to Becky.

_(Thursday 10:45)_

_Who is Becky? I don't think any action of mine is worthy enough to merit decapitation, especially over something as trivial as bringing you adequate nutrition instead of something that will only raise your cholesterol. I've made my opinion on your dietary standards very clear._

(Thursday 10:55am)

Look, Sammy. I'm not going to get into another argument while I'm this hung-over, especially about your rabbit food. This isn't your first phone, get my pie, get some aspirin, and get home NOW or I'm never letting you drink again. Becky is your crazy stalker ex. Are you still drunk?

_(Thursday 11:11am)_

_Oh. I apologize. I seem to have the wrong number._

(Thursday 11:14am)

Wait, so this isn't Sam?

_(Thursday 11:17am)_

_I believe I just said that, yes._

(Thursday 11:22am)

Oh, sorry for yelling at you then. My brother is known for being a pompous douche when he texts.

_(Thursday 11:29am)_

_You assumed that I was your brother because I texted you with the same mannerisms as "a pompous douche"? That was extremely presumptuous of you._

(Thursday 11:31am)

Wow. You're as much of a dick as I am.

_(Thursday 11:38am)_

_That came out wrong. I apologize. I meant no offense. I was just pointing out that you should choose your words more carefully when sending someone a text message._

(Thursday 11:42am)

Whatever dude. I have a headache, so I don't really care.

_(Thursday 11:50am)_

_I'm sorry, is there a reason this conversation is continuing? I assumed that it would cease after the mistake was realized._

(Thursday 11:51am)

You apologize a lot.

_(Thursday 11:53am)_

_I'm sorry?_

(Thursday 11:54am)

Ha. Ha.

_(Thursday 11:59am)_

_That wasn't meant to be funny._

(Thursday 12:02pm)

I'm beginning to get that now.

_(Thursday 12:12pm)_

_Should I just stop messaging? Is that how it works?_

(Thursday 12:15pm)

Wow. I thought you were kidding about this being your first phone.

_(Thursday 12:17pm)_

_Why would I kid about that?_

(Thursday 12:22pm)

Do you even have a funny bone?

_(Thursday 12:45pm)_

_Of course I do. Everyone does._

(Thursday 12:49pm)

Are you serious right now, or is it my hangover?

_(Thursday 12:52pm)_

_Are hangovers actually that bad?_

(Thursday 1:02pm)

Ok, how old are you? First phone, and you've never had a hangover. You must be a kid but you text like the freaking Queen of England.

_(Thursday 1:06pm)_

_I am of legal age. I don't feel comfortable giving out more information than that to a complete stranger._

(Thursday 1:08pm)

I am not a serial killer. Scouts honor.

_(Thursday 1:12pm)_

_I never implied that you were. Only that you are a complete stranger, whom I know nothing about. So you could see why I'd be disinclined to share personal information with you. It's nothing personal_.

(Thursday 1:17pm)

I get it. But you're gonna need to dumb down your words there a bit. Guy with a hangover on this end.

_(Thursday 1:20pm)_

_I apologize. I only meant that I'm hesitant to continue talking to someone that I don't know anything about. Or why you would even want to continue talking to me._

(Thursday 1:23pm)

Headache. Boredom. This is the best distraction I've had since I ran out of beer.

_(Thursday 1:30pm)_

_You consider me to be a good form of entertainment? I can assure you that I'm not at all interesting. Your quest for amusement would be better suited elsewhere._

(Thursday 1:34pm)

Agree to disagree. How much about me would you need to know before you tell me your age?

_(Thursday 1:40pm)_

_It would be impolite of me to ask you such personal questions._

(Thursday 1:49pm)

I henceforth giveth you consent to asketh me doth personal questions. Begin, forsooth.

_(Thursday 1:55pm)_

_Have you become sober? Or are you just making fun of the way I speak? I think that counts as a personal question._

(Thursday 1:57pm)

I'm very much making fun of the way you speak. Or text. Do you talk this way too?

_(Thursday 1:59pm)_

_I prefer to speak very eloquently, I feel like I can better express myself that way._

(Thursday 2:03pm)

Whatever floats your boat, I guess. Don't make me pull out the 20 questions schtick. A bored Dean is not one to mess with.

_(Thursday 2:09pm)_

_So your name is Dean? My name is Castiel. 20 questions? Is that a common way for people to become better acquainted with each other?_

(Thursday 2:11pm)

Okay, wait. Back up. Reverse. Pause. Your name is CASTIEL? You're not just pulling my leg?

_(Thursday 2:20pm)_

_Yes, my name is Castiel. Why would I pull your leg? I fail to see the reasoning behind doing that._

(Thursday 2:21pm)

Do you live under a rock? That is a completely serious question, FYI.

_(Thursday 2:29pm)_

_I live under several rocks that a stone mason deliberately placed, in order to construct a house that was architecturally pleasing. Does that count?_

(Thursday 2:34pm)

I, honest-to-God, CANNOT tell if you are a hermit, or if you have the strangest sense of humor ever.

_(Thursday 2:45pm)_

_It's funnier in Enochian. I can assure you that I am in no way a hermit or a recluse. I simply prefer to state the obvious. Do you find my sense of humor amusing in some way? That's the only explanation I can think of, as to why you are continuing this conversation._

(Thursday 2:50pm)

The crap is "Enochian"?

_(Thursday 2:58pm)_

_It is one of the languages that I studied whilst I attended the University._

(Thursday 3:00pm)

You're totally a hermit.

_(Thursday 3:07pm)_

_By definition a hermit is someone who lives a solitary existence. I'm talking to you, therefore I cannot be a hermit._

(Thursday 3:09pm)

So you're a social hermit. Interesting.

_(Thursday 3:20pm)_

_As much as I am enjoying defending my lack of social skills, I'm afraid this conversation must come to an end. I have other things to do today, and this is extremely distracting._

(Thursday 3:22pm)

Alright. I can take a hint. Go have fun hugging trees and eating berries.

(Thursday 4:30pm)

Castiel?

(Thursday 5:04pm)

Jerk.

**Friday 26th January**

(Friday 2:23pm)

Can I call you Cas?

_(Friday 2:35pm)_

_Dean?_

(Friday 2:37pm)

Hello hermit.

_(Friday 2:40pm)_

_Hello Dean. Is there something I can help you with?_

(Friday 2:42pm)

Yup. Can I call you Cas?

_(Friday 2:45pm)_

_Do you intend on having further contact with me?_

(Friday 2:50pm)

I dunno yet. You seem pretty cool. But I figured I should at least say sorry about texting with a hangover. It was my birthday the day before.

_(Friday 2:57pm)_

_I suppose it would be customary for me to wish you Happy Birthday then. No apologies are necessary. If you recall, I was the one who initiated our conversation._

(Friday 3:01pm)

Well thanks. Guess how old I am now. 5 bucks says you guess wrong.

_(Friday 3:02pm)_

_You are 22 years old._

(Friday 3:04pm)

. . . Lucky guess.

_(Friday 3:15pm)_

_It wasn't luck. Based on the fact that you were drinking, I am going to assume that you are over the legal age of 21, however you are inexperienced enough that your drinking resulted in alcohol poisoning, probably the result of mixing too many types of liquor. Possibly because you had never tried most of them before. But you are familiar enough with alcohol that you know what a hangover feels like. So I would say that you've been drinking for several years, but you have been legally purchasing alcohol for about a year now. Therefore you would be 22 years old._

(Friday 3:19pm)

Dear Lord. I'm texting the modern day Sherlock Holmes.

_(Friday 3:20pm)_

_I don't live in London, my surname isn't Holmes, and I don't know anybody with the surname of Watson._

(Friday 3:20pm)

Emma.

_(Friday 3:21pm)_

_I don't know any Emma's either..._

(Friday 3:21pm)

Emma WATSON.

_(Friday 3:22pm)_

_Is she important somehow? A political figure perhaps?_

(Friday 3:24pm)

You are never going to convince me that you're not a hermit. Sam is in love with that actress.

_(Friday 3:24pm)_

_Sam is your brother, correct? The one whom you insist is in need of decapitation?_

(Friday 3:25pm)

Hey. That was a matter of pie and death. And I never got it anyway.

_(Friday 3:26pm)_

_You prefer pie over cake? That's an unusual quality._

(Friday 3:27pm)

If I could punch you through the phone for speaking such blasphemy, I would. You're just like Sam.

_(Friday 3:29pm)_

_Seeing as how you mistaking me for Sam, is what started this conversation, I choose to view that as a positive statement._

(Friday 3:29pm)

Yeah well, you thought I was someone, too.

_(Friday 3:32pm)_

_Yes, I was under the impression that I was texting my friend Balthazar._

(Friday 3:34pm)

I've got it now. You're a part of a cult. You all have these weird names and dislike of. . .Emmas.

_(Friday 3:37pm)_

_Balthazar and I do not belong to any form of cult. Our parents were very religious and believed that if they named us after angels, that we would always have special protection of some form. I do not dislike any Emmas, I simply do not know any._

_(Friday 3:37pm)_

_Why am I telling you this? You have no desire to hear about these things. I apologize for over-familiarizing myself with you._

(Friday 3:39pm)

My mom used to tell me that angels would watch over me.

(Friday 3:39pm)

There. Now we've both had a TMI moment.

_(Friday 3:41)_

_So, you wish to continue exchanging personal information?_

(Friday 3:42pm)

It sounds creepy when you put it that way.

_(Friday 3:43pm)_

_Apologies, my "people skills" are "rusty"._

(Friday 3:44pm)

I can "tell". Do you get "out much"?

_(Friday 3:48pm)_

_Yes, actually. I rather enjoy nature and being outdoors._

(Friday 3:50pm)

You're setting yourself up for hermit jokes on purpose, aren't you?

_(Friday 3:52pm)_

_Is there any way I can convince you that I'm not, in fact, a hermit?_

(Friday 3:52pm)

Yes.

_(Friday 3:55pm)_

_What must I do?_

(Friday 3:56pm)

Nah, you won't do it.

_(Friday 3:57pm)_

_You do not know that._

(Friday 4:02pm)

Alright. Here's what you gotta do: Go to a grocery store. Stand in the parking lot. In your underwear. And start yodeling. Then you will convince me.

_(Friday 4:09pm)_

_Is that how you spend all of your free time? I think participating in that, would definitely hinder me forming new friendships._

(Friday 4:09pm)

I dunno. I'd probably befriend the yodeling naked guy.

_(Friday 4:11pm)_

_Is that how you normally make new friends?_

(Friday 4:12pm)

No, normally I make friends with strangers who accidentally text me. Much easier that way.

_(Friday 4:13pm)_

_So, you do this often?_

(Friday 4:14pm)

Not often enough, apparently.

_(Friday 4:17pm)_

_I feel it is necessary to inform you that I have never done this before._

(Friday 4:18pm)

Done what? Texted someone? Talked to someone? Had human interaction?

_(Friday 4:20pm)_

_You were the first person I texted. and that was by mistake. I have several friends._

(Friday 4:21pm)

You don't seem like the type that makes friends easily.

_(Friday 4:35pm)_

_Based on what I know of you, your personal skills seem to be fairly limited as well._

(Friday 4:35pm)

What the hell does that mean?

_(Friday 4:37pm)_

_I meant no offense. You have just spent a very large amount of time talking to someone who accidentally texted you. I can't help but wonder why._

(Friday 4:39pm)

Hey, if you're not okay with it, I'll stop. But you should realize that you keep replying to a random guy who you accidentally texted.

_(Friday 4:45pm)_

_I am fully aware of my actions. I lack certain social graces, and don't really have anybody else that I enjoy talking to. I am still unsure as to your motivations for replying to me. Don't you have someone that you enjoy talking to, your brother perhaps? Or are you two not that friendly?_

(Friday 4:47pm)

Dude. Sounds lonely. I mean, I have a few really good friends, but mainly it's just me and my brother, even then I wish I was closer to him. You win some, you lose some, I guess.

_(Friday 4:47pm)_

_Would you consider this to be a win?_

(Friday 4:49pm)

Haven't decided yet. It doesn't feel like a loss, though.

_(Friday 4:50pm)_

_Do you enjoy talking to me?_

(Friday 4:51pm)

Sort of, yeah. What about you?

_(Friday 4:54pm)_

_If we're being honest, It's been very enjoyable for me as well._

(Friday 4:56pm)

Weird. I don't even think we have anything in common. Do you have any siblings, maybe?

_(Friday 4:57pm)_

_In a way. Do you work? Or go to school?_

(Friday 4:59pm)

I'm at a community college. Working part-time. You?

_(Friday 5:01pm)_

_Just finishing up my Doctorate._

(Friday 5:02pm)

Holy crap. Are you OLD?

_(Friday 5:03pm)_

_No, I'm 22 as well._

(Friday 5:05pm)

Well that works out nicely. Congrats on being a genius, though.

_(Friday 5:05pm)_

_I do not consider myself a genius, but thank you. What do you do for work?_

(Friday 5:09pm)

The real geniuses never do. Well, I'm a mechanic. Nothing too special

_(Friday 5:10pm)_

_If you enjoy what you do, It is definitely special_

(Friday 5:12pm)

Yeah, okay Yoda.

_(Friday 5:17pm)_

_My name is Castiel, not Yoda._

(Friday 5:18pm)

Don't tell me you've never seen Star Wars. . .

_(Friday 5:20pm)_

_I'm not familiar with that term... Is it a film or something?_

(Friday 5:25pm)

I have this strong urge to kidnap you and force you to watch actual TV.

_(Friday 5:27pm)_

_That would be rather difficult seeing as you don't even know what I look like._

(Friday 5:28pm)

True. But how many Castiel's can there be on facebook?

_(Friday 5:30pm)_

_I do not have a 'facebook'._

(Friday 5:30pm)

Figures.

_(Friday 5:32pm)_

_Should I get one? I do not know very many people._

(Friday 5:33pm)

Up to you. Sam would probably have a conniption if he ever saw how awful you are with technology.

_(Friday 5:34pm)_

_How old is Sam?_

(Friday 5:36pm)

Almost 18. The guy is going places, let me tell you.

_(Friday 5:37pm)_

_He is underage, but you are allowing him to drink alcohol?_

(Friday 5:42pm)

What about it? He can hold his liquor.

_(Friday 5:43pm)_

_That is not the point I was trying to make..._

(Friday 5:44pm)

And what point WERE you trying to make?

_(Friday 5:49pm)_

_Only that you seem to care about him immensely, but you are willing to jeopardize his entire future? That seems kind of irresponsible._

(Friday 5:50pm)

I'm not "jeopardizing" anything. It's just a freaking beer or two. Don't lecture me. God.

_(Friday 5:53pm)_

_If he were to get caught, he could be in serious trouble. Especially if you allowed him to drive hungover._

(Friday 5:55pm)

He's fine. We're fine. Now butt out, you are not our dad.

_(Friday 5:58pm)_

_Your actions can have unforeseen consequences. Your father should know better than to allow a minor to drink._

(Friday 6:07pm)

Yeah, well he ain't exactly "father of the year". Now shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Summary:**

_"Is this what occurs in 'chick-flick' movies?"_

"Please don't compare my life to a chick-flick. It makes me uncomfortable."

_"Apologies."_

Dean** : **_Castiel _**: Jo :** **_Balthazar_**

**Friday 26th January**

**(Friday 9:12pm)**

**Yo, Winchester. I've got a pie here with your name on it!**

(Friday 9:17pm)

Did you make it? Or did Ellen?

**(Friday 9:19pm)**

**Does it make a difference?**

(Friday 9:20pm)

Hell yes. Your mom's pie is heaven on earth. Yours barely classifies.

**(Friday 9:22pm)**

**Dude, pie is PIE. Regardless of how it tastes. You were the one who taught me that.**

(Friday 9:26pm)

I'm not really in the pie mood right now. Maybe later?

**(Friday 9:27pm)**

**Who died? You're always in the mood for pie.**

(Friday 9:30pm)

No one "died", Jo. Don't be a drama queen.

**(Friday 9:33pm)**

**I'm not being a drama queen! Just a concerned friend.**

(Friday 9:45pm)

Do you think I'm a bad influence on Sam?

**(Friday 9:49pm)**

**Where the hell did that come from?**

(Friday 9:52pm)

The hermit in my phone.

**(Friday 9:58pm)**

**... Now I'm genuinely concerned. Are you on drugs or something?**

(Friday 10:07pm)

Nope. Crazy as it sounds, that is pure reality. Some guy accidentally texted me, and I texted back. It was a joke at first, but he was actually kind of cool and Uber socially awkward. The dude is 22 and claims that it's his first phone. I mean, really.

**(Friday 10:10pm)**

**Why do you care what some random stranger has to say?**

(Friday 10:11pm)

I don't! Not really. But is it true?

**(Friday 10:15pm)**

**Sam is a big boy. He can make his own decisions. But I'd be lying if I said that you didn't have some impact on him. And btw, you totally do care. You must have taken a liking to this hermit**.

(Friday 10:19pm)

Maybe I did. But now I'm kind of offended. He started to LECTURE me after I mentioned Sam and I had drunk at my party. Lecture. Me.

**(Friday 10:24pm)**

**Sam is underage... I think the reason that none of us care about him drinking is because we all did it. And with Sam, the circumstances are... different than with other kids. Did you mention why it's better for Sam to drink with you, where he can be monitored, instead of just drinking by himself? Or worse, with your Dad?**

(Friday 10:25pm)

Hell no. I don't know this dude. He doesn't need to know all that crap about me yet.

**(Friday 10:27pm)**

**So then why are you offended? He doesn't know everything. Don't worry about what he says.**

(Friday 10:30pm)

I dunno, Jo. It was like. . .he knew exactly what to say to make me feel guilty.

**(Friday 10:36pm)**

**Maybe it's because he went through something similar? Idk man, but don't let this stop you from making more friends. You need more positive social interaction. One night stands DO NOT COUNT. If you like talking to him, then just let it go.**

(Friday 10:40pm)

When did you become Dr. Phil? I have PLENTY of positive social interaction, thank you.

**(Friday 10:42pm)**

**Bullshit. Name the last three people you've talked to, who aren't family. Shut up... My Mom likes to play it to make all of the biker dudes uncomfortable when they come in. Sometimes they even cry. It's awesome.**

(Friday 10:50pm)

You. Ellen. Bobby. Even Garth.

**(Friday 10:51pm)**

**We're family. Or has Bobby's little motto somehow not sunk in yet?**

(Friday 10:54pm)

Whatever. So I don't have any friends. Hooray for making my day better. You should give up the psychiatric practises. You suck at it.

**(Friday 11:00pm)**

**Do you want me to tell you that because some dude said you were a bad influence on your brother, that you're a horrible brother and that Sam would be better off without you? Because that's definitely not the way I see things. But if you want to whine about your feelings, and have a pity party, I'm going to have to be waaaaay less sober than I am now.**

(Friday 11:01pm)

You've always had such a way with words. I'm all tingly.

(Friday 11:02pm)

Alright. I'll . . .move on or whatever. You haven't met a guy named Castiel, have you?

**(Friday 11:04pm)**

**Castiel? I swear I've heard that name before...**

(Friday 11:05pm)

Really? Because that's kind of an obscure name. At least, I'm pretty sure.

**(Friday 11:07pm)**

**It is an obscure name... I know that name... I just can't place it. Ugh! This is going to bug me. :P You don't happen to have a picture of him or something?**

(Friday 11:09pm)

Ha. No. "Hey I know we've only been talking for like, two days, but you should send me a pic. Oh, and what are you wearing?" I'm gonna pass.

**(Friday 11:10pm)**

**Have you tried looking him up on facebook?**

(Friday 11:13pm)

He doesn't have one. Hermit, remember?

**(Friday 11:15pm)**

**So talk to him and convince him to get one. Now I'm curious to see this guy. I swear I know that name.**

(Friday 11:18pm)

I'm not sure if I should hope you actually do or not. Maybe I'll mention the FB thing, not sure though. We ended on kind of a rocky note.

**(Friday 11:21pm)**

**If it's meant to be, it'll happen. ;) Don't worry about it too much though. You're a great brother, and people love you. Now get your ass over here and help me eat this pie!**

(Friday 11:22pm)

Fine. But I'm not dating the guy, you know.

**Saturday, 27th January**

**_(Saturday 9:02 am)_**

**_I'm extremely offended, Cassie. I had to get your number from Meg of all people. How she got it I'll never know. . ._**

_(Saturday 9:16am)_

_I've told you before Balthazar, I do not appreciate your nickname for me. Also, I have no idea how Meg got my number either. I attempted to text you as soon as I bought my phone, I accidentally texted the wrong person, and that ended in disaster._

_**(Saturday 9:19am)**_

_**Define "Disaster". Because your definition of it varies quite vastly from my own. Samandriel killing a mouse doesn't qualify, for example.**_

_(Saturday 9:23am)_

_Samandriel is a pacifist. I was worried that it would severely affect his emotional stability! As for my definition, does managing to lose another potential friend because I was too judgemental and overbearing count?_

_**(Saturday 9:27am)**_

_**Oh Cassie. Your standards MUST be lowering immensely if you consider a mis-dial a "potential friend". We've talked about this. Come to a club with me some night and meet people.**_

_(Saturday 9:31am)_

_I didn't lower my standards, he was entertaining, and I felt some kind of a bond there. But like always, I made a fool of myself. I have no desire to go to a club. Ever. Don't push me on this._

**_(Saturday 9:34am)_**

**_Castiel. It's been four years. You can't keep these boundaries up forever. Live a little. Hell, text that fool back for all I care! Just DO something._**

_(Saturday 9:40am)_

_You know better than anybody why those boundaries are up. I won't put anybody else in harms way. I don't want to drag anybody else into my problems._

**_(Saturday 9:46am)_**

**_As much as I would love to tell you how much I care about the health and safety of a stranger on the other end of a phone accident, I really don't. That being said, I highly doubt that a text is going to cause him much harm._**

_(Saturday 9:48am)_

_It makes no difference anyways. I crossed boundaries that I shouldn't have, and he definitely does not want me as a friend._

_**(Saturday 9:51am)**_

_**Boundaries can be re-crossed. Although, I'm not sure what makes this ape so special. You can always text ME. We've been friends since we were fetuses. Feti? Fetuses.**_

_(Saturday 9:53am)_

_I do talk to you. More than I talk to anyone else. You are my oldest and dearest friend. Do you honestly think I should try talking to him again?_

**_(Saturday 9:56am)_**

**_Oldest and Dearest? That was so sweet I may get a cavity. I honestly think that if he made you forget about the hell-hole you call your life, then go right ahead. But I still think that a little ACTUAL social interaction would do you good._**

_(Saturday 10:02am)_

_I did not intend for this to become sentimental. I was simply asking for your advice. If you think my best course of action is to continue speaking with him, I will apologize to him._

**_(Saturday 10:11am)_**

**_What did you say to him, anyway?_**

_(Saturday 10:14am)_

_I reprimanded him for allowing his younger brother to drink..._

**_(Saturday 10:17am)_**

**_Oh Cassie. You just had to go there, didn't you? Yes. I would apologize. Well, YOU would. I never apologize._**

_(Saturday 10:20am)_

_You apologize to me all the time. I couldn't just stand idly by while he allows his brother to destroy his life. But you're right, I should apologize._

**_(Saturday 10:24am)_**

**_I understand where your concern is coming from, but I think it's possible that you were being overly dramatic. Did he say that his brother has a drinking problem?_**

_(Saturday 10:32am)_

_No. It wasn't even implied. I completely overreacted._

**_(Saturday 10:34am)_**

**_Go get him, tiger._**

_(Saturday 10:38am)_

_I do not know where he live_s.

**_(Saturday 10:40am)_**

**_Odd. I expected you to be confused about the "tiger" part in all honesty._**

_(Saturday 10:42am)_

_I made the assumption that it was another nickname you had decided to call me._

**_(Saturday 10:47am)_**

**_On the day that this phone fellow of yours calls you that, know that you will have succeeded._**

_(Saturday 10:51am)_

_Why would he call me "Tiger"?_

**_(Saturday 10:56am)_**

**_No reason whatsoever. Now go and text the poor bastard._**

_(Saturday 10:57am)_

_Thank you Balthazar, I appreciate your help._

**_(Saturday 11:05am)_**

**_Of course. I should also warn you that my parents are planning on having you over for dinner sometime. I believe that you'll get the prime seat next to my sister. Have fun with that._**

_(Saturday 11:10am)_

_I appreciate the warning. I thought I had made my feelings about your sister very clear, both to her and your parents. Would it be at all possible for me to refuse?_

**_(Saturday 11:13am)_**

**_Refuse? My parents? Good luck with that. I don't think Meg would really care either way, though._**

_(Saturday 11:15am)_

_I suppose I will bear my sentance in humble, miserable silence._

_**(Saturday 11:15am)**_

_**And you wonder why I don't spend more time at home**_.

_(Saturday 11:18am)_

_I've spent more than enough time with your family to understand your hesitation._

**_(Saturday 11:20am)_**

**_Indeed. Now, if you won't come to a club with me, can we at least do something else? It's been too long._**

_(Saturday 11:25am)_

_Perhaps you could come over and teach me how to use this blasted phone?_

**_(Saturday 11:27am)_**

**_At that cold, empty shell you call a home? I suppose._**

_(Saturday 11:31am)_

_I will see you soon then._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_(Saturday 1:50pm)_

_I would like to apologize for my actions the other day. It wasn't my place to get involved in your personal business, let alone reprimand you for your choices. I was quick to judge and I was completely out of line.. I enjoyed talking to you and getting to know you better, you seem like a very interesting person. If you have no desire to continue talking to me, I completely understand. I just wanted to express my genuine remorse for my actions._

(Saturday 1:50pm)

Hey man, so . . .sorry about, you know, before.

(Saturday 1:51pm)

Whoa. Awkward.

_(Saturday 1:52pm)_

_That was interesting. And unexpected. You do not need to apologize, the fault was entirely my own._

(Saturday 1:54pm)

That was downright creepy. But yeah, I do kinda need to. I got defensive. Sorry.

_(Saturday 1:57pm)_

_I was the one who provoked you. Your reaction was completely justified._

(Saturday 1:59pm)

How about we both agree that we were both dicks, and move past this chick-flick moment.

_(Saturday 2:05pm)_

_I can agree to those terms. Is this what occurs in 'chick-flick' movies?_

(Saturday 2:06pm)

Please don't compare my life to a chick-flick. It makes me uncomfortable.

_(Saturday 2:10pm)_

_Apologies. I've been known to have that effect on people. I haven't ever seen a 'chick-flick' so I was simply curious._

(Saturday 2:11pm)

I wish that I could say the same.

(Saturday 2:11pm)

About the chick-flick part. Not the uncomfortable effect part. That sucks.

_(Saturday 2:14pm)_

_It's not uncomfortable for me, so I manage._

(Saturday 2:16pm)

So, we're good?

_(Saturday 2:22pm)_

_I believe so, yes._

(Saturday 2:25pm)

Have you yodeled in a parking lot yet?

_(Saturday 2:28pm)_

_No, I have been quite busy._

(Saturday 2:28pm)

With what?

_(Saturday 2:36pm)_

I've been working on schoolwork, and spent more time than I would care to admit, trying to figure out how to use this phone.

(Saturday 2:39pm)

Maybe you should get some help or something. I'm sure one of your MANY FRIENDS knows how to use a phone.

_(Saturday 2:43pm)_

_Today I finally resorted to asking Balthazar to come and help me._

(Saturday 2:45pm)

So is Balthazar your "go-to" guy?

_(Saturday 2:48pm)_

_I suppose you could say that. I've known him my entire life. He is more like my brother than a friend however._

(Saturday 2:50pm)

Oh. So he's who you meant when you said, "In a way" when I asked you if you had any siblings.

_(Saturday 3:05pm)_

_Not exactly._

(Saturday 3:06pm)

No?

_(Saturday 3:15pm)_

_My family situation is... Complicated, to say the least. What about you?_

(Saturday 3:19pm)

Yeah, I think "complicated" just about sums it up.

_(Saturday 3:22pm)_

_Am I correct in assuming that you get along with Sam?_

(Saturday 3:24pm)

Most of the time. As much as siblings can, you know?

_(Saturday 3:28pm)_

_Yes, I am familiar with that concept, dealing with people in general requires large amounts of patience, and siblings even more so._

(Saturday 3:30pm)

It's worth it though. I would do anything for my brother.

_(Saturday 3:31pm)_

_That is also a concept I'm familiar with._

(Saturday 3:34pm)

So is he older, or younger than you?

_(Saturday 3:45pm)_

_Apologies, I have to leave now, something is requiring my immediate and undivided attention. I will text you sometime tomorrow if that's convenient._

(Saturday 3:46pm)

Oh. Yeah, sure thing. See you tomorrow, I guess.

(Saturday 3:47pm)

Well, not SEE you. . .

_(Saturday 3:50pm)_

_I understand what you meant. Goodbye Dean. :) (I think that was the proper usage of that emoticon.)_

(Saturday 3:53pm)

. . . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Dean : _Cas _: Sam : **_Balthazar_**

**Chapter Summary**

"If you listen closely, you can hear the sound of a joke going over your head."  
_"I don't hear anything except the buzzing of bees."_  
"Don't tell me. . ."

**Saturday 27th, January**

(Saturday 5:34pm)

Heya Sammy! Welcome to the weekly Sam/Dean update! Where Sam gives Dean an update on his life! Now in "weekly" edition!

(Saturday 5:38pm)

You never want to talk about life, at least not willingly. Who died?

(Saturday 5:40pm)

Wow. You and Jo are so morbid. I'm just checking up on you, that's all.

(Saturday 5:47pm)

I'm good. Busy with school. You?

(Saturday 5:50pm)

Pretty much the same. And the garage. I don't think I've been actually clean in days.

(Saturday 5:55pm)

Dad hasn't been sober in days if that makes you feel any better.

(Saturday 5:56pm)

Funnily enough, it doesn't. Everything ok right now?

(Saturday 6:04pm)

Eh.. Yeah, I'm good. I'm used to it. I just find somewhere else to be.

(Saturday 6:08pm)

Yeah, I know how that is. So, tell me, is Becky still trying to get ahold of you?

(Saturday 6:11pm)

I will never regret anything as much as I regret dating her. She literally sits across the street in her car, with binoculars, watching me.

(Saturday 6:14pm)

C'mon Sammy, don't exaggerate.

(Saturday 6:17pm)

I wish I was exaggerating. Come over sometime and I'll prove it. Did I tell you about the pictures she drew?

(Saturday 6:19pm)

Neglected that little fact. Do tell.

(Saturday 6:38pm)

So get this, I was doing my homework at this coffee shop a couple of weeks ago (shut up, there's a really hot girl who works there, her name is Jess) when Becky comes in and sits down across from me with a bunch of books, asking if she could study with me. I tried to bail as fast as humanly possible, but I guess she was good friends with Jess or something, because she came over and started talking to us. I had been trying for WEEKS to get Jess' attention. So I did what any desperate teenage boy would do, I stayed and talked to them. After a while Jess left, and I was left with Becky. Things were tolerable, she was busy scribbling away in that book of her's that she always carries around with her, and I was trying to think of a good pick up line for Jess. And then, Becky started rubbing her foot all up and down my leg. I made an excuse to leave, and she stood up to try and stop me, and then her book fell open on the table... Oh. My. GOD. She had drawn pictures. Of me. And her. NAKED. Together. And if that wasn't bad enough, Jess saw them.

(Saturday 6:50pm)

Dude. I just wanted to text you. Not read a novel. Although that is super creepy.

(Saturday 6:56pm)

I'm just really bored right now. You asked how my life was, that's been one of the only strange things to happen recently. What about you? Anything weird/super creepy happen recently?

(Saturday 7:04pm)

Not really. Boring, old, lonely, me, just like always.

(Saturday 7:07pm)

Is there any chance I can talk "Boring, old, lonely, pathetic, miserable" you into coming here for dinner tonight?

(Saturday 7:10pm)

Will dad be there?

(Saturday 7:14pm)

He probably won't get back until after midnight. I'm just... sick of being alone in this house, and it's even worse when he's here because all we do is fight.

(Saturday 7:18pm)

I'm sorry Sam. Don't worry, you'll get out of there and into some fancy college in no time.

(Saturday 7:19pm)

I guess I'll be there.

(Saturday 7:21pm)

Thanks Dean :) I'll see you in a bit then.

(Saturday 7:23pm)

Why people use emoticons is beyond me. . .

**Sunday January 28**

_(Sunday 10:30am)_

_Hello Dean :)_

(Sunday 10:34am)

Wow. You actually did text me.

(_Sunday 10:37am)_

_You had doubts?_

(Sunday 10:39am)

Well, yeah.

_(Sunday 10:44am)_

_We had an appointment._

(Sunday 10:47am)

I guess so. What's up?

_(Sunday 10:51am)_

_The ceiling is "up". There is a spider on it currently. _

(Sunday 10:53am)

Are you just going to let it sit there like it owns the place?

_(Sunday 10:58am)_

_I have a small confession to make... _

(Sunday 11:01am)

Whoa, hold up. Is this something that should be taken up with your priest?

_(Sunday 11:05am)_

_I do not have a priest. I was going to confess that I have severe Arachnophobia. _

(Sunday 11:09am)

So kill it.

_(Sunday 11:11am)_

_If it was that simple, I would have already done so, _

(Sunday 11:14am)

I sense a backstory coming on.

_(Sunday 11:18am)_

_There isn't any reasonable explanation for why I have that phobia, but I do. Throughout my entire life, I have insisted somebody else kill them for me. Now that I live by myself, it's become an issue for me. I've actually considered paying the 10 year old girl who lives next door to come kill them for me. _

(Sunday 11:22am)

Dude. That's a little sad.

_(Sunday 11:26am)_

_It is slightly embarrassing. It's not something I generally tell most people. _

(Sunday 11:28am)

Lucky me. Maybe you should invest in like, bug spray.

_(Sunday 11:31am)_

_I do not wish them any harm! I just would rather they live... Elsewhere. Far away from me. Bug spray is quite painful to bugs. It could also potentially cause damage to my bees, which is undesirable._

(Sunday 11:35am)

That spider would kill you given the chance.

(Sunday 11:35am)

You HAVE bees?

_(Sunday 11:42am)_

_Yes, in my spare time I raise honeybees. I find them to be rather calming. _

(Sunday 11:45am)

I don't think you realize how hard I'm trying not to call you a hermit.

_(Sunday 11:49am)_

_I appreciate your restraint when it comes to making fun of me. _

(Sunday 11:52am)

There's a spider on your back.

_(Sunday 11:54am)_

_That's not funny Dean. I feel the need to go take a shower now. _

(Sunday 11:57am)

Did you know that experts say that you're never more than 3ft away from a spider at all times?

_(Sunday 12:03pm)_

_I am aware of the statistics, yes. I go to great lengths to avoid thinking about them however._

(Sunday 12:04pm)

Did you know that people say that spiders taste like Peanut Butter?

(Sunday 12:05pm)

Did you know that there may be 1000 spider eggs in an egg sac the size of a pea?

_(Sunday 12:09pm)_

_If you're just going to be mean, I'm going to stop talking to you... _

(Sunday 12:14pm)

/wp-content/main/2011_

(Unfortunately, won't allow pictures. If you'd like to see the picture of the spider that is sent, go to our AO3 link. Sorry.)

(Sunday 2:34pm)

Still there, Cas?

(Sunday 2:56pm)

I was kidding.

(Sunday 3:09pm)

I'm sorry I sent you a picture of a scary spider.

_(Sunday 3:15pm)_

_I completely regret telling you about my arachnophobia. _

(Sunday 3:19pm)

Would it help if I told you that I have Plane-o-phobia?

_(Sunday 3:51pm)_

_I do not believe that is the correct terminology for that... But it does make me feel slightly better._

(Sunday 3:56pm)

I'm terrified. Planes are one of the stupidest inventions of all time. If humans were meant to fly, we would have been born with wings.

_(Sunday 3:56pm)_

_I can empathize with not wanting things to become airborne, spiders for example. _

(Sunday 3:59pm)

Naturally.

**Monday January 29th**

(Monday 11:22am)

This class is super boring.

_(Monday 11:25am)_

_What class is it?_

(Monday 11:27am)

Human Anatomy.

_(Monday 11:32am)_

_I rather enjoyed that class when I took it. What are you studying? _

(Monday 11:36am)

You're not allowed to laugh.

_(Monday 11:40m)_

_Why would I laugh? And I promise. _

(Monday 11:44am)

I guess I won't know either way. I'm studying English Composition. . .

_(Monday 11:49am)_

_I can see why Human Anatomy would be unappealing to you. _

(Monday 11:53am)

Au contraire. Human Anatomy is VERY appealing to me.

_(Monday 11:57am)_

_Then why do you consider it to be boring? _

(Monday 12:02pm)

If you listen closely, you can hear the sound of a joke going over your head.

_(Monday 12:06pm)_

_I don't hear anything except the buzzing of bees. _

(Monday 12:09pm)

Don't tell me. . .

_(Monday 12:10pm)_

_Don't tell you what?_

(Monday 12:14pm)

Are you texting me, and playing with your bees at the same time?

_(Monday 12:17pm)_

_No, I am studying outside in my garden. To text whilst tending my bees, would be a recipe for disaster. _

(Monday 12:20pm)

Jealous type, are they?

_(Monday 12:26pm)_

_I do not believe they feel such emotions. I prefer to use my undivided attention when completing a task. Which is why texting you while studying, is not very productive._

(Monday 12:31pm)

Sure it is! I'll quiz you. What are you studying?

_(Monday 12:33pm)_

_Historic religious study with an emphasis on Biblical texts._

(Monday 12:37pm)

Um, meaning what?

_(Monday 12:40pm)_

_Meaning that I spend a lot of time reading. _

(Monday 12:45pm)

Well, I spend a lot of time writing. This could be the start of something awesome.

_(Monday 12:49pm)_

_I doubt you would find the subjects I study very interesting. _

(Monday 12:53pm)

And I doubt you'd like what I write. Professor Mosely doesn't seem to like it either.

_(Monday 12:58pm)_

_Professor Missouri Mosely?_

(Monday 1:03pm)

. . . Are you doing your "psychic but not really psychic" thing again?

(Monday 1:07pm)

I'm not sure I understand what you mean. But I'm going to assume that I am correct.

(Monday 1:11pm)

Okay, how the hell do you know her?

_(Monday 1:14pm)_

_I took her class last year, and we became very good friends. We've spent many hours discussing philosophy and religion. _

(Monday 1:18pm)

Dude. . . We go to the same school.

_(Monday 1:24pm)_

_That is very unexpected, I realized that our phones had the same area code, but I never considered the possibility of us living in the same city, let alone going to the same school. _

(Monday 1:27pm)

DUDE. We go to the same school.

_(Monday 1:32pm)_

_I believe we just established that, yes. _

(Monday 1:36pm)

I'm walking down the Barnes hallway. Have you ever walked down the Barnes hallway?

_(Monday 1:41pm)_

_This morning at about 9._

(Monday 1:44pm)

I'll bet you didn't notice the spider in the far corner.

_(Monday 1:53pm)_

_I had been hoping that you had forgotten about my arachnophobia. (no, I did not notice it.)_

(Monday 1:55pm)

I'll never forget. (Cackles evilly)

_(Monday 2:01pm)_

_Would you be willing to do me a favor then?_

(Monday 2:03pm)

Anything for a fellow classmate.

_(Monday 2:06pm)_

_Would you humanly kill that spider the next time you walk past?_

(Monday 2:10pm)

Sure thing.

_**(Monday 6:13pm)**_

_**Please cease trying to avoid me. It never works.**_

_(Monday 6:15pm)_

_I'm not avoiding you Balthazar._

_**(Monday 6:20pm)**_

_**I beg to differ. Was dinner really THAT bad?**_

_(Monday 6:22pm)_

_Yes, Yes it was._

_**(Monday 6:25pm)**_

_**I know that my parents are rather. . .enthusiastic, but I thought it went rather well. Considering.**_

_(Monday 6:29pm)_

_In that case, I would hate to see what your idea of it going badly would be._

_**(Monday 6:33pm)**_

_**Oh, probably if father made you a deal for your soul and mother manipulated you out of your money.**_

_(Monday 6:40pm)_

_The only reason that didn't occur, was because I accidentally lit your mother's pot roast on fire, and you know I'm right. _

_**(Monday 6:43pm)**_

_**Yes, I know you're right. To be fair, they may stop trying to set you up with Meg if you would just. . .tell them.**_

_(Monday 6:48pm)_

_It's none of their business. Even if I found women attractive, they need to respect the fact that I don't think of her that way. _

_**(Monday 6:57pm)**_

_**They wouldn't.**_

_(Monday 7:02pm)_

_I'm aware of that, which is part of the reason why I'm not going to tell them._

_**(Monday 7:08pm)**_

_**And the other part had better not be what I believe it is.**_

_(Monday 7:11pm)_

_What do you believe the other part is?_

_**(Monday 7:13pm)**_

_**Your brother.**_

_(Monday 7:17pm)_

_Of course he's a factor in my decision to refrain from telling anybody else about it. To not consider that, would be completely irresponsible of me. _

_**(Monday 7:20pm)**_

_**I suppose that if you truly feel that way, then I won't try and push you.**_

_(Monday 7:22pm)_

_I'm surprised, I thought I would have to argue with you about this. _

_**(Monday 7:26pm)**_

_**Contrary to popular belief, I actually do have a soul. At times.**_

_(Monday 7:29pm)_

_You and I both know that you care more than you let on. _

_**(Monday 7:32pm)**_

_**Perish the thought.**_

**Tuesday January 30****th**

_(Tuesday 9:10am)_

_Dean, when I asked you to kill the spider, I did not intend for you to kill the spider, and replace it with a picture of a very large spider._

(Tuesday 9:14am)

Shoulda been a little more specific, then.

_(Tuesday 9:18am)_

_This isn't funny Dean. Spelling errors aside, that poster is quite terrifying..._

(Tuesday 9:22am)

Grammar Nazi.

(Tuesday 9:23am)

Did you scream?

_(Tuesday 9:25am)_

_I did not scream. There was a very visible flinch however. _

(Tuesday 9:37am)

I would have paid good money to have seen that. At least I ganked the sucker for you, right?

_(Tuesday 9:40am)_

_I suppose. Though I'm not sure I favor the alternative. _

(Tuesday 9:45am)

Beggars can't be choosers. I'll bet you asked someone to take it down for you.

_(Tuesday 9:49am)_

_No, I made a very hasty retreat and rerouted my way to class. I'm currently devising a strategy that enables me to avoid that hallway for the remainder of the day. _

(Tuesday 9:54am)

. . . Who says it's just the one hallway?

_(Tuesday 9:55am)_

_You wouldn't. _

(Tuesday 9:57am)

Wouldn't I?

_(Tuesday 10:01am)_

_No, I don't believe you would. Also because I just had a friend run around campus looking for spider posters. _

(Tuesday 10:10am)

That is one dedicated friend you have.

_(Tuesday 10:13am)_

_He was going jogging anyway. I figured he could accomplish it without much extra effort. _

(Tuesday 10:15am)

I've never understood people who voluntarily run for the fun of it. I run when something is chasing me. The End.

_(Tuesday 10:19am)_

_Running can be very good for relieving stress. I think that if something were chasing you, it would just add to the stress, but just running can seem like total freedom when you're caught up in the moment. _

(Tuesday 10:22am)

Do you run? Like, just for the fun of it?

_(Tuesday 10:29am)_

_Sometimes, when I feel inclined, or just particularly stressed about something. _

(Tuesday 10:32am)

Did you notice how our conversation switched from spiders to running?

_(Tuesday 10:35am)_

_Yes, what did you expect it to consist of?_

(Tuesday 10:37am)

You're asking me questions I don't know how to answer.

_(Tuesday 10:43am)_

_Apologies, that was not my intention. _

(Tuesday 10:46am)

You gotta stop apologizing.

_(Tuesday 10:52am)_

_As you seem to have better social skills than I do, I will take your advice on this. _

(Tuesday 10:54am)

I just started laughing in the middle of class.

_(Tuesday 10:57am)_

_In that case, perhaps it would be better if we halted this conversation until neither of us are in class._

(Tuesday 11:00am)

It's a date.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean : _Cas _: **Jo **: Sam : _Adam_

* * *

**_Chapter 4 Summary: _**

_"I feel like there is more to that story than you are telling me."_

"Always trust your instincts."

* * *

**Wednesday January 31**

(Wednesday 1:34pm)

**~~Incoming Call~~**

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Mr. Novak. Um, this is Adam Milligan. You agreed to tutor me?"_

_"Yes, I remember. Please call me Castiel though, Mr. Novak sounds a little formal for my taste, and I'm really not that much older than you."_

_"If you say so. I was wondering when we could maybe get together. I actually have work today, but maybe tomorrow sometime?"_

_"Would three pm to five pm tomorrow work for you? I think that would give us adequate time to devise a lesson plan and work on a few things."_

_"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks so much for doing this Mr.- um, Castiel. I'm kinda failing really badly."_

_"It's no trouble at all. I'm sure that we can get you back on track in no time at all. I've looked at some of your work and you appear to be very intelligent and capable, if you hadn't, I would not have agreed to tutor you."_

_"Thank you. I'm still trying to balance high school and some college classes at the same time, but I'm getting the hang of it. I promise not to waste your time."_

_"I have faith that you won't, and after that favor you did for me this morning, don't hesitate to ask me for anything."_

_"Oh yeah, that. Your friend was pretty hilarious, but holy hell if that wasn't kind of cruel."_

_"Yes, he has a very... interesting sense of humor."_

_"Yup. Pretty great. Anyway, thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow?"_

_"Yes, tomorrow in the library at three. I look forward to our session."_

_"Me too. Bye."_

_"Goodbye"_

**~~Disconnected~~**

_(Wednesday 2:00pm)_

_I'm currently trying to avoid falling asleep whilst studying, how are things with you?_

(Wednesday 2:07pm)

I'm enjoying my small break before I have to go to work. Yay for grease and oil.

_(Wednesday 2:09pm)_

_Where do you work at?_

(Wednesday 2:11pm)

Now that would be cheating.

_(Wednesday 2:14pm)_

_Cheating at what exactly?_

(Wednesday 2:17pm)

I can't just tell you where I work! As much as I like you, God, how long has it been? Like a week? I'm still not entirely sold on you not being a serial killer.

_(Wednesday 2:20pm)_

_We've established that we go to the same school, and we have at least one acquaintance in common. If you need a character reference, I'm sure Professor Mosely can provide one._

(Wednesday 2:22pm)

Eh. Every time I raise my hand in class she gives me a look and says, (Read with sassy voice) "Dean Winchester. Is this another dumb-ass question or can I get on with my lesson. Don't you swear at me boy. I know you're thinking it." So you can understand hesitancy.

_(Wednesday 2:25pm)_

_Well, how else would you suggest I prove my lack of homicidal tendencies?_

(Wednesday 2:27pm)

Um, don't kill anyone. Or get anyone killed. Obviously.

_(Wednesday 2:45pm)_

_Too late._

(Wednesday 2:47pm)

I really hope you're kidding.

(Wednesday 2:58pm)

Cas?

(Wednesday 3:45pm)

Sammy, I think I've made friends with a serial killer. If you don't hear from me tomorrow, I hope it was an awesome death.

(Wednesday 3:50pm)

What do you want me to put on your tombstone?

(Wednesday 3:52pm)

Well I guess you're not going to see it anyway, so I'll just talk to Jo and figure out something super embarrassing.

(Wednesday 4:05pm)

I will haunt your ass.

(Wednesday 4:09pm)

I will make sure not to eat anything except for burritos for the rest of my life.

(Wednesday 4:13pm)

You already do that. It's like sulfur.

(Wednesday 4:20pm)

I eat hot pockets too!

(Wednesday 4:23pm)

Yes, and salad, I know. Back to my murderer friend?

(Tuesday 4:28pm)

How did you manage to piss off a murderer?

(Wednesday 4:31pm)

Apparently you ask them if they've killed anybody.

(Wednesday 4:35pm)

Who did he kill?

(Wednesday 4:38pm)

He mysteriously left me hanging.

(Wednesday 4:43pm)

So how do you know he actually killed somebody?

(Wednesday 4:45pm)

I don't. But hey, it's possible. I've never actually met him.

(Wednesday 4:47pm)

So then how is he supposed to murder you? He doesn't know what you look like.

(Wednesday 4:50pm)

I hope you realize that I'm only half kidding.

(Wednesday 4:55pm)

He was probably just messing with you, you realize that, right?

(Wednesday 4:58pm)

Yeah, but he's not really the type to be funny. . .or have a sense of humor. Or laugh. Or understand a joke.

(Wednesday 5:01pm)

Dude, if you've never met him, how do you know? Maybe he's just been screwing with you this whole time.

(Wednesday 5:03pm)

He doesn't seem the type.

(Wednesday 5:07pm)

But he could be.

(Wednesday 5:09pm)

You know what Sammy? The dude could be a circus clown for all I know. Anything is possible.

(Wednesday 5:14pm)

If he is, you can count on being murdered.

(Wednesday 5:17pm)

You and your clown thing.

(Wednesday 5:22pm)

You and your plane thing. Now shut up.

(Wednesday 5:27pm)

So, do you just accept the fact that I know someone I've never met, or have I reached the point where the things I do don't even faze you anymore?

(Wednesday 5:35pm)

How did you meet your new serial killer best friend anyways?

(Wednesday 5:45pm)

Long story short? He accidentally texted me, I texted back, and apparently I'm so desperate for social interaction (according to Jo) that it's enough to create this sort of bond. Thing.

(Wednesday 5:48pm)

Well, he's almost definitely not a serial killer, and even if he was, it would make more sense to be nice to him, and get on his good side so he doesn't murder us in our sleep.

(Wednesday 5:54pm)

. . . I'm guessing that scaring the crap out of him doesn't count as being nice to him.

(Wednesday 6:06pm)

Just don't start pranking him, and he may keep his murderous impulses to himself.

(Wednesday 6:12pm)

Oh, look at the time. Gotta go Sammy! Text you later.

(Wednesday 6:14pm)

If I die because of you, I'm going to haunt you, and make your life Hell.

(Wednesday 6:16pm)

I'll be sure to put that on your tombstone.

(Wednesday 6:18pm)

Jerk

(Wednesday 6:22pm)

Bitch

**Thursday February 1**

**(Thursday 12:26am)**

**What. The. HELL Winchester!? **

**(Thursday 12:30am)**

**I just spent the last 20 minutes getting lectured because of you!**

(Thursday 12:45am)

**~~Incoming Call~~**

"What?"

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT'!? You started a freaking bar fight, and put three guys in the hospital!"**

"Whatever. They deserved it. Your mom wasn't even there."

**"Yeah, but she found out anyway! She has a very strict 'No Fighting' rule at her bar that hasn't been broken in four YEARS!"**

"Yeah Jo, calm down. We've all heard that lecture. No one died this time, though and all's well that ends well right?"

**"Thank GOD nobody died this time... And not even close. You are going to get your ass back down here tomorrow morning when you're sober and help me clean up this mess. We had to close early because of all the cops and stuff"**

**". . . ."**

**"Are you okay? You really got your ass handed to you."**

"I'm gonna have a black eye for a few days but I'll be freaking fantastic. What time do you want me down there? I can't promise to be in a peachy mood, but I'll help."

**"That's all I ask. Be here at nine, and I'll see what I can do to repair your Ken doll face."**

"Ugh. Nine is early."

**". . . ."**

"God, I can sense your death stare from here. I'll be there."

**"Good, take some asprin, get some sleep, and I'll see you in the morning."**

"Thanks. . . Sorry about the lecture."

**"Whatever, I'm going to bed now, night."**

"Goodnight Jo."

**~~Disconnected~~**

(Thursday 1:45pm)

So I'm walking down Barnes hallway, thinking to myself, "Hey, why does my face hurt?" Then I remember. I was stung by a bee today. Damn your bees.

_(Thursday 1:48pm)_

_I highly doubt MY bees did anything to you._

(Thursday 1:51pm)

Bees are bees. They all have stingers. It's probably the only reason I don't like Texas. Bees are out in February when they should be dead.

_(Thursday 1:55pm)_

_I have never once gotten stung by a bee. You must have threatened it somehow._

(Thursday 1:58pm)

Or bees just hate me.

_(Thursday 2:00pm)_

_At least it wasn't a mosquito._

(Thursday 2:02pm)

How is a mosquito bite worse than a bee sting? My cheek hurts like crazy and I already have a black eye. My natural good looks may not cut it this time.

_(Thursday 2:06pm)_

_Bee stings are easier to get rid of, if you address them immediately, they heal quickly. Why do you have a black eye?_

(Thursday 2:11pm)

Because I hit on somebody that I now know I shouldn't have hit on.

_(Thursday 2:14pm)_

_I feel like there is more to that story than you are telling me._

(Thursday 2:17pm)

Always trust your instincts.

_(Thursday 2:23pm)_

_Are you willing to share? Or am I overstepping my boundaries?_

(Thursday 2:25pm)

Nah. It just turned out the dude had a boyfriend. And an overprotective one at that.

_(Thursday 2:28pm)_

_I've noticed that most men tend to take it personally if you make an advance on their significant other._

(Thursday 2:30pm)

Nice and subtle. I like it.

_(Thursday 2:36pm)_

_I do not understand, what am I being subtle about?_

(Thursday 2:40pm)

I just think it's ironic that right after I told you I hit on a guy, you agree. Subtle.

_(Thursday 2:44pm)_

_How was that ironic? Did you expect a different response?_

(Thursday 2:51pm)

Sort of. Maybe an "Ah! You're gay!" sort of thing. (Which I'm not. BTW) That's what most people do.

_(Thursday 2:53pm)_

_I'm utterly indifferent to sexual orientation. I am however confused, if you are not interested in men, why do you 'hit' on them?_

(Thursday 2:59pm)

I never said I wasn't interested in them. I believe the term you're looking for is bisexual. Ta da!

_(Thursday 5:01pm)_

_Apologies, I was in an appointment. I tutor high school students in my spare time._

(Thursday 5:09pm)

That's precious. Here I was thinking I'd scared you off.

_(Thursday 5:13pm)_

_Not at all, I was simply preoccupied._

(Thursday 5:17pm)

Awesome. So. . .any cures for a bee sting? Still hurts like hell.

_(Thursday 5:20pm)_

_Have you put any ice on it?_

(Thursday 5:23pm)

Um. No.

_(Thursday 5:27pm)_

_Try that, it should help alleviate the pain and reduce the swelling. :)_

(Thursday 5:30pm)

Was the smiley face REALLY necessary?

_(Thursday 5:38pm)_

_Yes. :)_

**Saturday February 3**

(Saturday 11:32am)

QUICK. WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COLOR?

_(Saturday 11:35am)_

_It's green. Why do you ask?_

(Saturday 11:37am)

Because A: I am bored. 2: I figured this would be an exciting way to get to know stuff about you. 7: Why not?

_(Saturday 11:40am)_

_You make a good point, but I think you counted incorrectly. What is your favorite color? (I'm assuming that I am also entitled to information about you.)_

(Saturday 11:44am)

My counting rocks and I like blue.

_(Saturday 11:46am)_

_Is it my turn to ask a question?_

(Saturday 11:48am)

Shoot.

_(Saturday 11:53am)_

_What is your favorite food? (I've never done this before so I'm not really sure what to ask)_

(Saturday 11:54am)

PIE. I thought even YOU knew that.

_(Saturday 11:59am)_

_Pie does not count as a food, it is a dessert._

(Saturday 12:01pm)

Pie counts as food. Final answer.

_(Saturday 12:08pm)_

_I believe it is your turn now to ask a question._

(Saturday 12:09pm)

Do you have any annoying roommates?

_(Saturday 12:13pm)_

_I wouldn't say Samandriel is annoying, he mostly keeps to himself. Although he does spend a great deal of time on the couch asleep, and gets upset if I try and persuade him to sleep elsewhere._

(Saturday 12:19pm)

He sounds. . .interesting.

_(Saturday 12:24pm)_

_It is. What genre of music do you prefer?_

(Saturday 12:25pm)

Classic. Rock. And you seem the type to like Classic. al.

_(Saturday 12:29pm)_

_I do enjoy classical music, yes. :)_

(Saturday 12:29pm)

Nailed it. What kind of car do you drive?

_(Saturday 12:36pm)_

_I have several cars, but I prefer to drive my Toyota Prius._

(Saturday 12:39pm)

Oh GOD how did I not see that one coming?

_(Saturday 12:44pm)_

_What did you expect?_

(Saturday 12:47pm)

Well, I SHOULD have expected that. But I dunno. You seem the type to drive around in like a pristine Mustang or Mazda or something.

(Saturday 12:48pm)

Prius. Shoulda known.

_(Saturday 12:51pm)_

_It fits my needs, and it's good for the environment! What type of car do you drive?_

(Saturday 12:53pm)

Just the sexiest thing to ever set 4 wheels on planet earth.

_(Saturday 12:57pm)_

_I was not aware that cars could be considered "sexy"._

(Saturday 12:59pm)

You have obviously not seen Baby, yet.

_(Saturday 1:05pm)_

_Is that the name of your car?_

(Saturday 1:07pm)

You can bet your sweet bible, it is.

_(Saturday 1:12pm)_

_I take it you are very fond of your car._

(Saturday 1:14pm)

Hell yes.

(Saturday 1:15pm)

Well, thanks for momentarily curing my boredom, but I gotta go into work soon.

_(Saturday 1:19pm)_

_I'm glad I could be of assistance, goodbye Dean._

(Saturday 1:22pm)

. . . Prius.

**Sunday February 4**

_(Sunday 3:22pm)_

_Hey, Castiel. It's Adam Milligan again. Sorry to bother you._

_(Sunday 3:30pm)_

_It is no trouble at all. What can I help you with?_

_(__Sunday 3:36pm)_

_I actually have a sort of personal question to ask. I wanted to ask you in person, but I just . . . couldn't._

_(Sunday 3:43pm)_

_I cannot promise an answer, but I am willing to hear the question._

_(Sunday 3:50pm)_

_I get it. But can you at least promise to hear me out?_

_(Sunday 3:53pm)_

_Absolutely, ask away._

_(Sunday 3:57pm)_

_So, on Tuesday during our session, you mentioned that you understood what it was like to be raised by a single parent._

_(Sunday 4:05 pm)_

_Yes, my father raised both my brother and I._

_(Sunday 4:11pm)_

_Where was your mom? (If that's okay to ask.)_

_(Saturday 4:18pm)_

**_~~Outgoing Call~~_**

_"Um, hello?"_

_"Before I tell you anything, I should warn you that this is something I talk about with very few people. I've only recently begun to understand some of the events in my childhood."_

_"That's okay. That's. . . um, me too."_

_"My mother and father adopted my twin brother 'Jimmy' and I, when we were only a few days old. My adoptive mother discovered she had cancer a few years later and passed away. My father was having issues dealing with the grief and attempting to raise two young boys proved to be too much for him, so he asked some friends if they would help raise us, they had a son our age and they agreed. As time went on and my father became more mentally stable, we slowly started spending more time with him as he acclimated to the prospect of being a single father. I have very few memories of my mother before she died."_

_"I'm sorry. I didn't. . I mean, I'm sorry."_

_"It was not my intention to elicit sympathy from you, but thank you. Apologies, you asked about my mother, was there anything specific you wanted to know?"_

_"Actually, yes. I know this is going to sound weird. But did you ever try to find your birth-mom?"_

_"Yes, I started looking for her once I turned 18."_

_"Did you ever find her?"_

_"I did about a year later, she was going into heart surgery at a nearby hospital when I found her. I had about 3 hours with her before she went into surgery. She died on the operating table."_

_". . .I- nevermind. Nevermind, I'm sorry, I won't bother you anymore."_

_"It's okay Adam, go ahead and ask your question."_

_". . . ."_

_"I want to find my birth-father."_

_"That's a statement, not a question."_

_"I don't know where to start. Do you think . . .Do you think you could point me in the right direction?"_

_"Are you asking for my help in finding him?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I cannot guarantee success, but I will do everything within my abilities to help you find him."_

_"Thank you. But the only thing I have to go on is a first name."_

_"That should at least help put us on the right path, what is it?"_

_"John."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Reminder:**Dean : _Cas _: **_Balthazar_**: _Adam_

* * *

**Chapter Summary:**

_"So will you be there?"_  
"Will it be booby trapped?"  
_"No."_  
"Then I hesitantly will be there."

* * *

**Wednesday February 7**

(Wednesday 12:45pm)

Apple, or cherry?

_(Wednesday 12:47pm)_

_In regards to what?_

(Wednesday 12:51pm)

Pie. I can't decide which of the two heavenly flavors to indulge myself with.

_(Wednesday 12:53pm)_

_I myself prefer apple pie. :) I had temporarily forgotten that you had an affinity for pies._

(Wednesday 12:57pm)

Good choice. But that was actually a lie. I ate my pie like an hour ago.

_(Wednesday 1:04 pm)_

_So then why did you ask me?_

(Wednesday 1:07pm)

Ice breaker. We haven't texted in a while.

_(Wednesday 1:11pm)_

_I see. I thought I was supposed to be the awkward one here. ;) (if my sources are correct a ';)' helps the other party understand that you are teasing them)_

(Wednesday 1:15pm)

Here we go again.

_(Wednesday 1:18pm)_

_You are the one who texted me. :) I think you enjoy it._

(Wednesday 1:21pm)

Just so you know, you aren't required to use smilies and junk like that. A lot of people don't. Exhibit A: Me.

_(Wednesday 1:26pm)_

_I understand that it's not a requirement, I simply enjoy using them. :)_

(Wednesday 1:30pm)

Lucky me.

_(Wednesday 1:33pm)_

_Why do you dislike them?_

(Wednesday 1:34pm)

They're way too chipper.

_(Wednesday 1:38pm)_

_I'm sorry you feel that way... :'(_

(Wednesday 1:45pm)

OH GEE I CAN TELL. BUT ONLY BECAUSE OF THAT SAD FACE YOU SENT ME.

(Wednesday 1:46pm)

THAT IS THE ONLY REASON.

_(Wednesday 1:54pm)_

_It's situations like these that make me grateful for emoticons, because right now I cannot tell if you are being sarcastic, or if I've offended you with my sadness._

(Wednesday 1:57pm)

*Sighs dramatically while giving into peer pressure* . . . ;)

_(Wednesday 2:02pm)_

_You're surprisingly easy to coerce into doing something that you had no intention of doing. ;)_

_(Wednesday 2:03pm)_

_That was meant to be a ':)' not a ';)'_

(Wednesday 2:06pm)

Am I? That's nice to know.

_(Wednesday 2:10 pm)_

_Don't worry, I have no intentions of coercing you to do anything._

(Wednesday 2:13pm)

That's a relief. I guess you're officially off of the "serial killer" list.

_(Wednesday 2:15pm)_

_Why was I on that list to begin with?_

(Wednesday 2:17pm)

Because you were a random guy who texted me. I had to be safe.

_(Wednesday 2:23pm)_

_Of course, for a moment I had forgotten that we do not actually know each other._

(Wednesday 2:27pm)

I know, right? Weird. Thursday is our two week anniversary.

(Wednesday 2:28pm)

Let's forget I texted that. That sounded super corny and girly.

_(Wednesday 2:36pm)_

_As you wish. What is your favorite flavor of pie?_

(Wednesday 2:39pm)

That's like asking me to pick a favorite sibling.

(Wednesday 2:40pm)

And in both cases, there has only ever been one. Apple.

_(Wednesday 2:55pm)_

_I have a tutoring session now, but I will talk to you some other time. :)_

(Wednesday 2:58pm)

Wait, why did you want to know?

_(Wednesday 2:59pm)_

_;)_

**...**

_(Wednesday 8:30pm)_

_I thought today's session went well, you are showing marked improvement. Would it be possible for me to talk you into doing a personal favor for me on Wednesday before our next meeting?_

_(Wednesday 8:42pm)_

_Sure thing. What's the favor?_

_(Wednesday 8:46pm)_

_I have something that I need delivered to a friend._

_(Wednesday 8:49pm)_

_Okay. I can do that, as long as he doesn't live too far away._

_(Wednesday 8:54pm)_

_You would not be delivering it to his home, it will be easiest for you to find him on campus._

_(Wednesday 8:58pm)_

_Just give me a time and a place, I'll do it._

_(Wednesday 9:05pm)_

_2pm tomorrow afternoon, in the Barnes Hallway. There will be a poster there with a bee on it, that says "For Dean" and you'll stand by it with the package._

_(Wednesday 9:09pm)_

_No offense, but that is incredibly random. I'm guessing it's supposed to be that way?_

_(Wednesday 9:13pm)_

_That was my intention, yes. I can give you the package tomorrow before your first class._

_(Wednesday 9:16pm)_

_Is this a "Don't ask don't tell" sort of situation?_

_(Wednesday 9:20pm)_

_Not necessarily, inside the package is a gift for a friend._

_(Wednesday 9:23pm)_

_He must be some friend. Are you sure he'll be there?_

_(Wednesday 9:29pm)_

_He will be there. Thank you for doing this._

_(Wednesday 9:31pm)_

_Glad to, you know, return the favor._

_(Wednesday 9:37pm)_

_Of course. I will see you tomorrow morning. Good night._

_(Wednesday 9:38pm)_

_Night._

**Thursday February 8th**

_(Thursday 7:30am)_

_Are you going to class today?_

(Thursday 7:32am)

Cas. It's 7:30 in the morning.

_(Thursday 7:35am)_

_Yes, I am aware of that._

(Thursday 7:39am)

I was asleep.

_(Thursday 7:42am)_

_You could've ignored me and gone back to sleep._

(Thursday 9:15am)

Wow. You're right. That was some good advice.

_(Thursday 9:18am)_

_I did not intend to wake you up, and for that I am sorry._

(Thursday 9:22am)

Whatever. Yeah, I'm going to class. That's what you have to do to get a degree.

_(Thursday 9:26am)_

_How frequently do you use the Barnes hallway?_

(Thursday 9:29am)

. . .It's kind of a main hall. So, a lot?

_(Thursday 9:34am)_

_Are you going to be there today at about 1:40?_

(Thursday 9:45am)

You're not going to like. . .be there, are you?

_(Thursday 9:50am)_

_Not at all. I have a 1 o'clock class._

(Thursday 9:51am)

Oh. Okay.

_(Thursday 9:55am)_

_So will you be there?_

(Thursday 9:57am)

Will it be booby trapped?

_(Thursday 10:03am)_

_No._

(Thursday 10:07am)

Then I hesitantly will be there.

_(Thursday 10:13am)_

_When you get there, go to the corner where the spider was._

(Thursday 10:15am)

. . . .why?

_(Thursday 10:21am)_

_Just trust me on this. You'll understand later._

(Thursday 10:26am)

Trust the hermit in my phone?

_(Thursday 10:34am)_

_Yes._

(Thursday 10:37am)

Okay.

**...**

_(Thursday 10:45am)_

_He'll be there. Thank you again for doing this._

_(Thursday 10:48am)_

_Anytime._

**...**

(Thursday 2:04pm)

Cas?

(Thursday 2:08pm)

Cas, I'm going to call you.

(Thursday 2:12pm)

Don't freak out or anything.

**~~Incoming Call~~**

_(Thursday 2:13pm)_

_"Hello?"_

". . ."

_"Dean?"_

"Hey-uh. . .Hey, Cas."

_"Hello Dean."_

"So, you got me a pie."

_"I made you a pie."_

"Yeah . . .Sorry, but you sound a lot different than I expected."

_"You are not the first person to tell me that. I hope I was not overstepping my boundaries by giving you a pie."_

"I don't think I have any boundaries anymore. Maybe one or two. But I just wanted to call and . . . you know, say thanks or something. That was a damn good pie."

_"I'm glad you enjoyed it."_

"No, but really. It was celestial."

_"You're too kind."_

"I'm really not. Like, ever. And just so you know, I'm keeping that poster as proof to show Jo."

_"You don't give yourself enough credit. Who is Jo?"_

"Oh, have I never mentioned Jo? Sorry, um, I guess my best friend."

_"Wouldn't it be easier to just share your pie?"_

"I don't think you understand."

_"What don't I understand?"_

"Well, first off, the pie is now gone. Secondly, I don't 'share' pie. Especially pie like that."

_"You ate an entire pie by yourself?"_

"Yes."

_"I'm impressed."_

"And I'm impressed that it wasn't actually you that gave me the pie. I thought for sure that 'Adam' was a name you made up and it was actually you. . .but you two sound nothing alike."

_"Also, Adam is sixteen years old, he is one of the high school students I tutor."_

"Yeah, well, you could have actually been sixteen. If I believed everything that strangers have told me, I'd be a lot worse off than I am now. And probably dead."

_"Are you now assured that I am not, in fact, trying to kill you?"_

"I'll accept it for now. Okay, no really. Are you making your voice that low on purpose?"

_"... No. I'm not sure what the point of that would be."_

"I don't know. To sound like Batman or something. Never mind, you probably don't even know who that is."

_"I am aware of who Batman is. I've never seen any of his movies however."_

"It's a start, I guess. Look, I actually have go. I have a class that's about to start. Just. . . thanks."

_"You're welcome."_

**~~Disconnected~~**

**Saturday February 10th**

_**(Saturday 11:48am)**_

_**I have both good news and bad news for you.**_

_(Saturday 11:54am)_

_Start with the bad news._

**_(Saturday 11:56am)_**

**_Do I have to? I had a rather nice speech planned out for the good news._**

_(Saturday 12:01pm)_

_Then start with the good news._

**_(Saturday 12:04pm)_**

**_Due to the somewhat unfortunate and regrettable events that conspired over dinner at my parents beloved household, I'm pleased to inform you that they will no longer be inviting you over for meals._**

_(Saturday 12:07pm)_

_I can't say I'm surprised. What is the bad news?_

**_(Saturday 12:13pm)_**

**_They have decided to go on a sudden, extended vacation and poor unfortunate Meg is left with nowhere to go stay. They don't trust her all alone in the house I live too far away. They would like to know if you would be EVER so willing as to let her stay with you._**

_(Saturday 12:18pm)_

_This isn't a request, is it?_

**_(Saturday 12:20pm)_**

**_Of course it is. But, refusal may elicit yet another speech about how they raised you as one of their own and helped you in your time of need. I really am sorry about this Castiel. I tried reasoning with them, but you know how they are._**

_(Saturday 12:24pm)_

_I understand. It's not as if I don't have the space. How much supervision would she require?_

**_(Saturday 12:27pm)_**

**_By Meg's standards, or my parent's standards?_**

_(Saturday 12:32pm)_

_Both._

**_(Saturday 12:36pm)_**

**_Well, Meg would most likely roll her eyes and tell you leave her alone. My parents, however will tell you that she may need constant supervision. "Never take your eyes off of her" sort of thing. Up to you really._**

_(Saturday 12:41pm)_

_I suppose she can stay with me. But if I call you in the middle of the night because she's run away again, I expect you to help me find her._

**_(Saturday 12:45pm)_**

**_Why? It's not like she's a lost puppy. She'd come back eventually._**

_(Saturday 12:49pm)_

_Yes, but she causes a great deal of trouble while on her 'adventures'. Or do you not recall the hitchhiking incident?_

**_(Saturday 12:50pm)_**

**_I see your point._**

_(Saturday 12:54pm)_

_Inform your parents that I can take her, but am doing so out of respect and loyalty to them. It does not in any way mean that I have feelings for her._

**_(Saturday 12:56pm)_**

**_I suppose I can try. You really are too nice for your own good. I would have said no. Rather bluntly._**

_(Saturday 12:59pm)_

_If I had, they would've scheme and manipulated me into doing it anyways._

**_(Saturday 1:02pm)_**

**_Sad, but true. I would begin to prepare yourself. My parents will drop her off tomorrow night._**

_(Saturday 1:10pm)_

_Nothing could effectively prepare me for this._

**_(Saturday 1:13pm)_**

**_Just try not to provoke her, can you manage that?_**

_(Saturday 1:15pm)_

_So long as she doesn't try and seduce me again, I think we will be fine._

**_(Saturday 1:18pm)_**

**_Let's never speak of that again. Once was enough. I wish you luck. Call me if any issues arise._**

_(Saturday 1:24pm)_

_Thank you. I appreciate your support._

**_(Saturday 1:26pm)_**

**_You'll need it._**

**Monday February 12**

_(Monday 5:13pm)_

_Have you spent much time 'babysitting'?_

(Monday 5:19pm)

Um, I used to take care of Sammy a lot. Still do, sometimes.

_(Monday 5:23pm)_

_Do you have any advice on how to deal with uncooperative teenagers?_

(Monday 5:28pm)

One of your students giving you hell?

_(Monday 5:32pm)_

_If she were my student I could easily remove her from my life. Some close family friends asked me to look after their daughter for an undetermined amount of time, and she's quite a handful._

(Monday 5:37pm)

Good luck, man. I guess my advice would change depending on how old she is. What is she, 15? 16?

_(Monday 5:39pm)_

_She will be 18 in April._

(Monday 5:42pm)

I would recommend giving her a peace offering, then backing away slowly.

_(Monday 5:46pm)_

_I've already attempted that. It ended badly._

(Monday 5:49pm)

What did you offer?

_(Monday 5:54pm)_

_I offered to bail her out of jail the next time she commits a crime._

(Monday 6:05pm)

Sorry, I couldn't text I was laughing so hard. I'm guessing you either got punched, got the finger, had something of yours destroyed, or the silent treatment. Which was it?

_(Monday 6:11pm)_

_She agreed to my terms, and went to bed. 3 hours later I was at the police station picking her up._

(Monday 6:13pm)

Your family friends didn't ask you to look after a teenager. They asked you to look after a demon. I have no advice.

_(Monday 6:18pm)_

_I appreciate the effort anyway, thank you. I was seriously considering tying her up and locking her in the basement. I now think that might be an overreaction._

(Monday 6:22pm)

I dunno. Seems pretty reasonable for someone you had to bail out of prison. Does she hate you or something?

_(Monday 6:25pm)_

_No, not at all. She's actually rather infatuated with me._

(Monday 6:31pm)

Ah. That would explain it.

_(Monday 6:34pm)_

_How does that explain her actions?_

(Monday 6:38pm)

She's obviously trying to get your attention. Damn. She must have it BAD.

_(Monday 6:43pm)_

_She knows that my feelings for her are purely platonic._

(Monday 6:47pm)

Sometimes, that doesn't matter.

_(Monday 6:55pm)_

_Apparently. Her parents aren't helping the situation either._

(Monday 6:58pm)

Yeah, ditching her with you probably wouldn't be very helpful. What does your roommate think of her?

_(Monday 7:06pm)_

_When she walked in the door, she went over to the couch, sat on him, and threatened to sacrifice him to Lucifer if he bothered her. Since then, he has managed to avoid her completely. _

(Monday 7:08pm)

I probably would too. Poor Samadfldkfi (I don't remember his name).

_(Monday 7:10pm)_

_You can call him 'Alfie' if you prefer._

(Monday 7:13pm)

That's not even close to it.

_(Monday 7:18pm)_

_His middle name is Alfred._

(Monday 7:20pm)

Of course it is.

(Monday 7:21pm)

Well, maybe you can ask your brother for help. Does he live nearby?

_(Monday 7:26pm)_

_Meg just lit a fire, I have to go. Thank you for your advice._

(Monday 7:30pm)

Stop, drop and roll.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Note:**_

_This fic is also being put onto AO3 where we can easily post any pictures that are sent between the characters. On FF it's not possible to do so. If you would like, you can look up this fic on AO3 to see any pictures that we use. Sorry about the inconvenience._

* * *

**Reminder:**

Dean : _Cas _: **_Balthazar_**: **Jo **: Sam

* * *

**Chapter Summary:**

Save me.

_What am I saving you from?_

Yoga.

* * *

**Wednesday February 14**

(Wednesday 11:21am)

Hey, Cas. This is me, making sure you haven't been burned alive.

_(Wednesday 11:25am)_

_No, although I'm expecting her to kill me in my sleep at some point soon._

(Wednesday 11:29pm)

That bad, huh?

_(Wednesday 11:34pm)_

_I'm probably exaggerating slightly, but I fear for my safety at times._

(Wednesday 11:37pm)

How long until she's gone?

_(Wednesday 11:40pm)_

_That has yet to be determined. Hopefully soon. I don't see any further reasons for her parents to remain out of state._

(Wednesday 11:43pm)

Do you at least get rid of her for today?

_(Wednesday 11:48pm)_

_Yes. :) I managed to pass her off to Balthazar for the day._

(Wednesday 11:50pm)

Oh. So he's taking her out tonight.

_(Wednesday 11:54pm)_

_I think I forgot to mention that they are siblings._

(Wednesday 11:58pm)

Awkward.

_(Wednesday 12:05pm)_

_Apologies, I should have made that clear._

(Wednesday 12:08pm)

You're fine. From what you've told me of Meg, I guess I was just expecting her to milk the most she could out of today.

_(Wednesday 12:13pm)_

_We make a concerted effort to keep her preoccupied during all holidays._

(Wednesday 12:16pm)

Speaking of which, you doing anything tonight?

(Wednesday 12:19pm)

Purely out of curiosity.

_(Wednesday 12:35pm)_

_No, Samandriel and I were going to stay in and watch The Adventures of Milo and Otis._

(Wednesday 12:38pm)

Sounds romantic.

_(Wednesday 12:42pm)_

_It does? I was under the impression that it was about a dog and a cat._

(Wednesday 12:45pm)

Sarcasm, Cas. Sarcasm.

_(Wednesday 12:49pm)_

_Oh, I see that you were making a joke. :) I am now laughing._

(Wednesday 12:51pm)

So why are you and Alfie staying in tonight? Doesn't sound like a lot of fun. Unless you're into cat and dog movies, I guess.

_(Wednesday 12:56pm)_

_I don't particularly have any reason to go out tonight, and Samandriel is a bit of a recluse._

(Wednesday 12:59pm)

Don't have a reason? It's Valentine's Day! A drifter's Christmas!

_(Wednesday 1:07pm)_

_I am not a drifter._

(Wednesday 1:10pm)

Sorry, I didn't mean you. That's just what I always tell Sammy.

_(Wednesday 1:18pm)_

_I understand now. I take it, that you have plans tonight._

(Wednesday 1:22pm)

Well, yeah. Jo's setting me up tonight. We'll see how that goes.

_(Wednesday 1:34pm)_

_Hopefully you'll enjoy yourself._

(Wednesday 1:39pm)

Yeah, she seems pretty cool.

_(Wednesday 3:17pm)_

_What do you have planned for your date?_

(Wednesday 3:19pm)

We're meeting for dinner, then going out to a movie.

_(Wednesday 3:23pm)_

_Sounds like fun._

(Wednesday 3:26pm)

Eh. We'll see.

...

(Wednesday 5:52pm)

I don't know about this, Jo.

**(Wednesday 5:58pm)**

**Don't know about what?**

(Wednesday 6:02pm)

What else would I not be sure about?

**(Wednesday 6:05pm)**

**Your questionable life choices?**

(Wednesday 6:10pm)

Yes. Like my choice to stay friends with you.

**(Wednesday 6:14pm)**

**Are you spazzing about the date with Lisa?**

(Wednesday 6:19pm)

No.

(Wednesday 6:19pm)

Maybe.

(Wednesday 6:20pm)

Yes.

**(Wednesday 6:26pm)**

**Why?**

(Wednesday 6:31pm)

I haven't done this in a while, okay?

**(Wednesday 6:34pm)**

**Dude, it's just a date. You're not committing to marriage or anything.**

(Wednesday 6:35pm)

I know that! It just feels. . .weird.

**(Wednesday 6:38pm)**

**Because it's not a one night stand?**

(Wednesday 6:40pm)

GOD, Jo! I'm sorry about that already! Let it go!

**(Wednesday 6:43pm)**

**Oh geez, sensitive topic much? If I hadn't gotten over you banging one of my best friends and then never calling her again, I wouldn't have set you up again.**

(Wednesday 6:49pm)

I would have. I just had stuff going on at the house.

**(Wednesday 6:54pm)**

**For three weeks? I'm calling bullshit.**

(Wednesday 6:57pm)

Call it all you want. That was a bad month for Sammy and I.

**(Wednesday 7:01pm)**

**Dude, I know. I was there too. I had to cut your Dad off every single night that month.**

(Wednesday 7:05pm)

Yeah. I dunno Jo. This feels really . . .wrong. Is that normal?

**(Wednesday 7:09pm)**

**Beats me. Why do you think it feels wrong?**

(Wednesday 7:13pm)

Dude, I don't know. Maybe I'm trying too hard. Dinner and a movie theater is so lame. Maybe I just need to stay at home for once and watch a movie about a dog and a cat.

**(Wednesday 7:15pm)**

**... Are you okay?**

(Wednesday 7:19pm)

Probably not. But that's nothing new.

**(Wednesday 7:25pm)**

**Do you want to just call off the date then?**

(Wednesday 7:27pm)

No. I'm just an idiot. I'm gonna go get ready now. Later.

**(Wednesday 7:31pm)**

**If you need anything... Or if you want me to bail you out of this, just send me a text. I'll fake a heart attack.**

(Wednesday 7:34pm)

Thanks, but it probably won't be that bad.

...

(Wednesday 8:27pm)

Save me.

_(Wednesday 8:32pm)_

_What am I saving you from?_

(Wednesday 8:34pm)

Yoga.

_(Wednesday 8:38pm)_

_Why are you doing Yoga on a date?_

(Wednesday 8:39pm)

I'm not. I'm getting my ear talked off about it.

_(Wednesday 8:43pm)_

_So, instead of pretending to pay attention to her, you are texting me?_

(Wednesday 8:44pm)

I'm not THAT rude. She went to go "freshen up" in the bathroom or something.

_(Wednesday 8:46pm)_

_Have you tried just changing the subject?_

(Wednesday 8:46pm)

Everything is connected to Yoga. Everything.

_(Wednesday 8:50pm)_

_That sounds unpleasant._

(Wednesday 8:51pm)

She's really not a bad girl, but she talks a lot. And apparently takes super long bathroom breaks.

_(Wednesday 8:53pm)_

_Maybe you should go check and make sure she didn't climb out the bathroom window._

(Wednesday 8:53pm)

Hey, I'M the one that wants to escape here, not her.

_(Wednesday 8:54pm)_

_You don't know that. ;)_

(Wednesday 8:54pm)

Rude. Gotta go. She's back.

_(Wednesday 8:56pm)_

_Good luck._

_..._

(Wednesday 9:42pm)

What is so damn appealing about Prius's?

_(Wednesday 9:46pm)_

_Is this a rhetorical question? Or do you actually want to know?_

(Wednesday 9:47pm)

I actually want to know.

_(Wednesday 9:49pm)_

_They are environmentally friendly, quiet, compact, would you like me to continue?_

(Wednesday 9:50pm)

Please don't. Lisa already compared her Pruis to Baby more times than I can count tonight.

_(Wednesday 9:52pm)_

_I've never met you, and even I know that you would take great offense at that comparison._

(Wednesday 9:53pm)

She called her an "emission spewing gas guzzler".

_(Wednesday 9:54pm)_

_Why are you texting me whilst still on a date?_

(Wednesday 9:54pm)

I'm getting us popcorn. The line is long.

_(Wednesday 9:55pm)_

_Oh, that makes more sense._

(Wednesday 9:56pm)

On the bright side, this isn't the worst date I've ever been on.

_(Wednesday 9:58pm)_

_Is that a story you would like to share?_

(Wednesday 9:59pm)

Remind me to tell you about it some other time, hold on popcorn's here.

_(Wednesday 10:02pm)_

_Do you eat your popcorn with chocolate? Or plain?_

(Wednesday 10:06pm)

Movie theater's don't sell popcorn with chocolate. . .

_(Wednesday 10:08pm)_

_Really? I thought most people ate popcorn with melted chocolate and graham crackers._

(Wednesday 10:09pm)

What universe do you live in?

_(Wednesday 10:11pm)_

_The one where that combination is delicious?_

(Wednesday 10:12pm)

Look, I have no idea what you're talking about, but I gotta go back now.

(Wednesday 10:36pm)

You've never tried this?

**(Picture Here)**

(Wednesday 10:52pm)

Marshmallows, Cas. MARSHMALLOWS.

_(Wednesday 10:54pm)_

_No... That is popcorn._

(Wednesday 10:55pm)

I promise you that is a marshmallow. Who told you that was popcorn?

_(Wednesday 10:59pm)_

_Balthazar's father, Crowley. I see no reason for him to have lied about it._

(Wednesday 11:25pm)

Ah, Cas.

_(Wednesday 11:28pm)_

_You're interrupting the movie! Milo's kittens were just born!_

(Wednesday 11:30pm)

Sorry to interrupt that tender moment to bring you the groundbreaking news about Marshmallows.

_(Wednesday 11:32pm)_

_I'm not sure that I believe you._

(Wednesday 11:33pm)

What does it say on the package?

_(Wednesday 11:35pm)_

_Jet-Puffed?_

(Wednesday 11:35pm)

Jet-Puffed what?

_(Wednesday 11:36pm)_

_Marshmallows..._

(Wednesday 11:36pm)

Bingo.

_(Wednesday 11:38pm)_

_I am extremely embarrassed right now._

(Wednesday 11:40pm)

Were you SO sheltered that you didn't even know what popcorn was? What do you eat at the movies?

_(Wednesday 11:43pm)_

_I've never been to a movie theater._

(Wednesday 11:44pm)

That needs to change.

_(Wednesday 11:48pm)_

_I would feel awkward and out of place._

(Wednesday 11:49pm)

It's just like what you're doing now, only in a theater.

_(Wednesday 11:55pm)_

_Maybe I'll take Balthazar with me. It's been years since he's gone, and I doubt Samandriel would enjoy it._

(Wednesday 11:57pm)

Yeah. You could do that.

_(Thursday 12:01am)_

_How was your date?_

(Thursday 12:02am)

Took her back home like 40 minutes ago. I thought it was awful, but she actually invited me to come inside.

_(Thursday 12:06am)_

_So it wasn't a total failure._

(Thursday 12:09am)

I dunno, it was pretty bad. I was told of all of the wonderful health benefits of yoga, got lectured about fuel efficient cars, and had to watch a corny chick flick.

_(Thursday 12:13am)_

_Aren't most dates like that?_

(Thursday 12:15am)

Well, sometimes. But if you're with someone that's actually interesting, it's really fun.

(Thursday 12:16am)

Wait, when was the last time you went on a date?

_(Thursday 12:18am)_

_The last time I went on a date, I was 18._

(Thursday 12:19am)

Wow. That must have been a really bad date.

_(Thursday 12:23am)_

_You could say that._

(Thursday 12:25am)

Alright, well I'm going to hit the sack. I had an exhausting day.

_(Thursday 12:29am)_

_Goodnight._

(Thursday 12:31am)

Night Cas.

...

**(Thursday 10:45am)**

**So tiger, how'd the date go last night? ;)**

(Thursday 10:52am)

That depends.

**(Thursday 10:56am)**

**On?**

(Thursday 10:58am)

How good of a friend you are with Lisa.

**(Thursday 11:04am)**

**I like you better, if that's what you mean.**

(Thursday 11:07am)

It sucked.

**(Thursday 11:12am)**

**It couldn't have been *that* bad.**

(Thursday 11:17am)

Well, I've had worse.

**(Thursday 11:24am)**

**So what went wrong?**

(Thursday 11:26am)

She can't hold an intelligent conversation about anything other than yoga.

**(Thursday 11:31am)**

**Oh... I hadn't thought about that...**

(Thursday 11:33am)

Yeah, although I was probably kinda rude too.

**(Thursday 11:35am)**

**What did you do?**

(Thursday 11:38am)

Keep in mind, she went to the bathroom a lot. And apparently met friends there to chat with.

**(Thursday 11:43am)**

**Okay?**

(Thursday 11:45am)

Hey, I was bored. So I texted Cas.

**(Thursday 11:47am)**

**You didn't ignore Lisa to talk to Cas, did you?**

(Thursday 11:49am)

I'm not a COMPLETE dick, Jo.

**(Thursday 11:52am)**

**Not *all* the time.**

(Thursday 11:55am)

He was a lot more fun to talk to, though.

**(Thursday 11:59am)**

**Dude, you've never used your phone during a date before. Not even when Sam broke his arm, and we kept trying to get ahold of you.**

(Thursday 12:04pm)

I know.

**(Thursday 12:07pm)**

**So what made you change your mind?**

(Thursday 12:09pm)

I dunno.

(Thursday 12:10pm)

It's Cas.

**(Thursday 12:14pm)**

**The Hermit you've never even met...**

(Thursday 12:17pm)

No, the other person named Castiel that I text.

**(Thursday 12:23pm)**

**I just have a hard time believing that you would change your #3 rule for your Hermit.**

**(Thursday 12:25pm)**

**YOU WEREN'T SEXTING HIM WHILE YOU WERE ON YOUR DATE WERE YOU?**

(Thursday 12:27pm)

GOD JO, NO! WE WERE TALKING ABOUT POPCORN AND MARSHMALLOWS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD.

**(Thursday 12:30pm)**

**Well aren't you a kinky little bastard?**

(Thursday 12:32pm)

I'm going to kill you in your sleep. Don't text me stuff like that while I'm in class. We LEGITIMATELY talked about popcorn, marshmallows, a dog and cat duo, and Pruises. Normal stuff, Jo. Normal. Stuff.

**(Thursday 12:36pm)**

**That's not exactly normal... But hey, whatever floats your boat.**

(Thursday 12:38pm)

That's NOT normal, is it? Especially for me.

**(Thursday 12:44pm)**

**Umm, no. It's not. But if he makes you happy, then it's okay.**

(Thursday 12:45pm)

That's not what I meant!

**(Thursday 12:49pm)**

**I know :)**

(Thursday 12:52pm)

You're impossible, you know that?

**(Thursday 12:55pm)**

**You wouldn't have it any other way.**

**...**

**Friday February 16**

(Friday 9:55am)  
So how was the movie last night?

_(Friday 10:03am)_

_It was rather enjoyable._ :)

(Friday 10:06am)

What did Alfie think of it?

_(Friday 10:12am)_

_It's difficult to know. He fell asleep within the first 10 minutes of the movie starting._

(Friday 10:15am)

Oh yeah. You mentioned he does that.

_(Friday 10:19am)_

_Once he falls asleep, he does not like to be moved. It's very difficult to do anything when he falls asleep on me, I have to wait for him to awaken before I can move._

(Friday 10:27am)

That happen a lot?

_(Friday 10:31am)_

_It's happening with increasing frequency._

(Friday 10:33am)

So, are you two. . like, more than roommates?

_(Friday 10:38am)_

_My love for him is not unlike the love a mother cat has for her kittens._

(Friday 10:40am)

You know, most people would say, "he's like a brother to me".

_(Friday 10:44am)_

_We have a different kind of bond than brothers._

(Friday 10:45am)

Okay.

_(Friday 10:46am)_

_I know that you disliked last night, so how is your day going?_

(Friday 10:47am)

It's getting better.

_(Friday 10:51am)_

_I am pleased. :)_

(Friday 10:55am)

The emoticon really sold that line.

_(Friday 11:00am)_

_I knew it would. ;)_

_..._

(Friday 2:13pm)

JO JUST TRIED TO CUT MY HAIR.

(Friday 2:16pm)

And heaven forbid that should ever happen.

(Friday 2:22pm)

Dude, you don't understand. It's taken me FOREVER to grow it out this long

(Friday 2:26pm)

Whatever Sam. You could shave your head and it would still look the same the next morning.

(Friday 2:31pm)

Forgive me if I don't see your logic. She actually pinned me down, held scissors to my head and threatened me.

(Friday 2:35pm)

Had I been there, I would have cheered her on. And probably helped.

(Friday 2:39pm)

You suck.

(Friday 2:43pm)

I know.

(Friday 2:46pm)

So I'm pretty sure I'm going to fail the AP exams. Just FYI.

(Friday 2:48pm)

You worry too much.

(Friday 2:55pm)

At least I worry about important things.

(Friday 2:56pm)

Oh, and I don't have some hardcore exams in April?

(Friday 2:59pm)

Yeah, but surprisingly, you actually know how to use your brain for other things than counting cards and fixing cars. You'll be fine.

(Friday 3:02pm)

Gee. Thanks. Now are you just whining, or are you actually worried about the test?

(Friday 3:07pm)

I need to get a great score. And I can do that just fine... But I need to do better than 'just fine'.

(Friday 3:11pm)

You will. Easily.

(Friday 3:16pm)

I would be a lot more confident if my teachers were actually proficient.

(Friday 3:17pm)

You're just too smart for your own good.

(Friday 3:23pm)

You're not helping to perpetuate my teenage angst.

(Friday 3:24pm)

You don't need me too. You're a big boy now.

(Friday 3:28pm)

I'm going to go find someone who'll actually give me advice.

(Friday 3:30pm)

Good luck with that.

...

(Friday 9:02pm)

**~~Outgoing Call~~**

_"Your sister is incorrigible."_

**_"You say that like this is news to me. And hello."_**

_"I told her that I did not feel comfortable with her leaving tonight. She seemed to accept my decision, then she locked me in a closet while we were playing 'Hide and Go Seek'."_

**_"Castiel. Why in God's name did you agree to play Hide and Seek with her?"_**

_"I thought it was going to be a good distraction for her!"_

**_"I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it honestly."_**

_"Okay."_

**_"Are you still in the closet?"_**

_"In a metaphorical sense? Or physically?"_

**_"Well, I meant physically, but I suppose either works. _****_I'm guessing the answer is the same either way."_**

_"I might still be stuck in the closet..."_

**_"There is a beautiful punchline in here somewhere."_**

_"Can you please come assist me in getting out of here? We still need to find Meg."_

**_"You do realize that every time you get yourself in this situation, it means a long drive for Balthazar?"_**

_"I've bailed you out of worse situations. Besides, you're one of two people I can actually call."_

**_"And seeing as the other is the one who locked you in there in the first place. . ."_**

_"I was referring to Adam Milligan, I don't have your sister's number."_

**_"Is Adam that bloke you were texting before? Don't tell me it's gotten serious."_**

_"No, he's not. Adam is a student that I tutor."_

**_"Ah yes. I'd almost forgotten that you'd become a mind-molder. Congratulations."_**

_"I would accept your congratulations if there was less sarcasm involved in that sentence."_

**_"Apologies. The sarcasm comes with the entire package."_**

_"I am aware of that, it's one of the many reasons that I love you, now will you please come and help me?"_

**_"I'm already on my way."_**

_"Thank you."_

**_"You're welcome. I have now made it my goal to help you out of the closet."_**

**~~Disconnected~~**

**Saturday February 16**

_(Saturday 12:02am)_

_Do you know how to pick locks?_

(Saturday 12:05am)

That depends on why you're asking.

_(Saturday 12:08am)_

_After recent events, I've decided that it is a skill I need to acquire._

(Saturday 12:10am)

The crap kind of events would you need that skill for?

_(Saturday 12:12am)_

_In the event that I get locked in the closet again._

(Saturday 12:13am)

There's a punchline here, I can tell.

_(Saturday 12:15am)_

_It was very fortuitous that I had my cell phone on me, and was able to call for assistance._

(Saturday 12:17am)

Well then, congratulations on escaping that closet.

_(Saturday 12:21am)_

_Thank you, it was a team effort. In all honesty, I did not expect you to be awake at this hour._

(Saturday 12:23am)

I'm finishing up some work at the shop. I could say the same to you, though.

_(Saturday 12:23am)_

_I'm researching something for a friend and I keep hitting dead ends._

(Saturday 12:24am)

I know how that is. That's actually a lie. I don't do a lot of unnecessary research. I usually leave that to Sam.

_(Saturday 12:26am)_

_What do you consider to be unnecessary research?_

(Saturday 12:30am)

Anything that would not help me pass a class.

_(Saturday 12:35am)_

_Fair enough. For the record, Meg was the one who locked me in the closet._

(Saturday 12:36am)

Ironic.

_(Saturday 12:39am)_

_Indeed._

(Saturday 12:41am)

So you want me to teach you to pick a lock?

_(Saturday 12:44am)_

_Do you know how to?_

(Saturday 12:45am)

Maybe.

_(Saturday 12:46am)_

_Do I want to know? Realistically, I just need to find a good lock picking kit. I'm fairly certain that I can figure out how to do it._

(Saturday 12:46am)

Google is an amazing thing.

_(Saturday 12:49am)_

_You learned how to do it from Google?_

(Saturday 12:51am)

Actually, I learned it from the pizza man, but that's a long story. YOU will learn it from google.

_(Saturday 12:55am)_

_Why was the pizza man equipped with those skills?_

(Saturday 12:58am)

I told you. LONG story. It also involved a pogo stick, a mannequin, and a Sorry game. Seriously. Don't ask.

_(Saturday 1:00am)_

_I have an intense desire to hear this story now._

(Saturday 1:03am)

Goodnight, Cas.

_(Saturday 1:04am)_

_Goodnight Dean. _


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE: Dear Readers,  
First of all, thank you for taking the time to read our fic. :) Many thanks to everybody who left comments. We love hearing feedback/opinions/suggestions/theories/everything. Secondly we would like to apologize for the lateness of this update, I know we said that we would try and update once a week, but alas, real life has been taking up all our time. We will try and update once a week, but things might be fairly sporadic for the next few weeks, so we're not making any promises. But we will try. :) Thirdly, We want to make this as clear as possible: We do NOT hate Meg. We love her. We needed an antagonist, and we decided on her. We are kind of mean to her in this fic, but we really do like her. Again, thanks for reading, and we hope you enjoy this update. :) Our tumblrs are: thebloggerbloggerfun and hesanangelwithashotgun. Feel free to drop us a line if you don't want to leave a comment. :)

* * *

Chapter Summary: _"I was not sure how to continue the conversation, so I changed the topic."_

". . .Well done."

_"Thank you. "_

* * *

**Reminder:**

Dean

_Cas_

Sam

_Adam_

* * *

**Monday February 18**

(Monday 1:04pm)

How's the demon?

_(Monday 1:13pm)_

_My personal demons? Or are you referring to my houseguest?_

(Monday 1:15pm)

Now I'm trying to decide which one I want to hear the answer to.

_(Monday 1:18pm)_

_Meg has been exhibiting less homicidal tendencies today, so I think this counts as a good day. :)_

(Monday 1:22pm)

Or she's saving it up for a big finale.

_(Monday 1:25pm)_

_I had not considered that possibility..._

(Monday 1:27pm)

Well, after living with my father for a few years, you start to pick up on these things.

_(Monday 1:31pm)_

_That sounds unpleasant, and painful._

(Monday 1:33pm)

Well, I'm not saying that she is, but hey. You may want to keep some handcuffs handy.

_(Monday 1:36pm)_

_I fear that if I invested in a pair of handcuffs, they would be misused. _

(Monday 1:39pm)

I'm going to guess that you're not thinking the same thing I am.

_(Monday 1:43pm)_

_That would probably be an accurate assumption._

(Monday 1:45pm)

So what are you up to? In class?

_(Monday 1:47pm)_

_At the moment, yes. Are you?_

(Monday 1:49pm)

Almost. I'm in Barnes hallway again. I think your spider friend has moved back in.

_(Monday 1:52pm)_

_I'm willing to give you another pie if you will kill it for me._

(Monday 1:57pm)

Tempting, but I am not so easily bought.

_(Monday 2:00pm)_

_What must I do?_

(Monday 2:02pm)

Does it really bug you that much that there is a lonely spider trying to live in a school hallway?

_(Monday 2:03pm)_

_Yes._

(Monday 2:06pm)

Alright. I would never be crazy enough to say no to more pie. But I'm adding something on since this is the second spider that I have maliciously slaughtered for you.

_(Monday 2:08pm)_

_Name your price._

(Monday 2:10pm)

Go watch the Batman trilogy.

_(Monday 2:13pm)_

_Okay? I suppose that's a small price to pay for one less spider in the world._

(Monday 2:16pm)

You'll thank me after.

_(Monday 2:23pm)_

_Do you also require a pie in payment?_

(Monday 2:24pm)

I can't believe I'm going to say this. . but nah. You're okay. Just watch the movies.

_(Monday 2:26pm)_

_Thank you Dean. I greatly value your homicidal tendencies towards spiders. :)_

(Monday 2:27pm)

As you should.

_(Monday 2:32pm)_

_I will inform you as soon as I have finished watching them :)_

(Monday 2:34pm)

You do that.

...

_(Monday 7:45pm)_

_"Why do we fall? So we can learn to pick ourselves up." This movie has some very inspirational quotes._

(Monday 7:49pm)

Yeah, I guess. The Joker's awesome. Are you there yet?

_(Monday 7:52pm)_

_No, I am still watching the first movie._

(Monday 7:54pm)

Oh. Well don't let me distract you.

...

_(Monday 11:15pm)_

_The Joker is incredibly violent, I am however rather curious as to how he actually got his scars._

(Monday 11:20pm)

I love the Joker.

_(Monday 11:22pm)_

_I am not surprised._

(Monday 11:25pm)

Should I be offended by that?

_(Monday 11:25pm)_

_I suppose you could be. It was not meant in a negative way._

_..._

_(Tuesday 3:47am)_

_NOOOOO! Bruce can't die! :'( Please tell me that he's still alive!_

_..._

_(Tuesday 4:05am)_

_Oh good. :) He's alive._

_..._

_(Tuesday 4:20am)_

_I think I can go to sleep now. Goodnight Dean. :)_

_..._

(Tuesday 9:13am)

Well that was an interesting set of events to wake up to.

_(Tuesday 9:17am)_

_I feel sick..._

(Tuesday 9:17am)

Couldn't handle the awesomeness?

_(Tuesday 9:24am)_

_I think It's the lack of sleep. I hate mornings._

(Tuesday 9:30am)

I agree. Screw consciousness, that's what I say.

_(Tuesday 9:35am)_

_I'm going back to sleep. I'm skipping classes today._

(Tuesday 9:37am)

You rebel.

...

_(Tuesday 1:48pm)_

_I did not think I would like Batman as much as I did. Thank you for requiring me to watch them. :)_

(Tuesday 1:54pm)

I'm always willing to promote Batman.

_(Tuesday 1:56pm)_

_That was the first time I've stayed up all night since I started college._

(Tuesday 1:59pm)

Now that's just not natural. It's part of the whole college experience!

_(Tuesday 2:01pm)_

_I've managed to avoid it so far. I suppose I haven't had much of a 'college experience'._

(Tuesday 2:05pm)

Probably not, but I'll bet you're actually passing all of your classes with flying colors.

_(Tuesday 2:08pm)_

_This is true. How are your classes coming along?_

(Tuesday 2:11pm)

Some are good. Some I'm really struggling in.

_(Tuesday 2:14pm)_

_I know several tutors who could help you, if that would be of assistance._

(Tuesday 2:16pm)

. . .I'm not really a "tutor" person. I can handle it.

_(Tuesday 2:19pm)_

_As you wish._

_..._

(Tuesday 5:43pm)

So how was not going to classes today?

_(Tuesday 5:47pm)_

_I watched all the other Batman movies today._

(Tuesday 5:53pm)

ALL of them? Even the Michael Keaton one?

_(Tuesday 5:56pm)_

_I'm watching that one right now._

(Tuesday 6:02pm)

I've corrupted the hermit.

_(Tuesday 6:05pm)_

_I'm thinking of redecorating my cave to look like the Batcave._

(Tuesday 6:09pm)

Wait. . . do you actually have a cave?

_(Tuesday 6:12pm)_

_Oh, I forgot to put a ';)'. Apologies._

(Tuesday 6:15pm)

Don't apologize to me for NOT using an emoticon.

_(Tuesday 6:19pm)_

_How else are you supposed to recognize my sarcasm?_

(Tuesday 6:23pm)

I guess sometimes I forget that you actually use sarcasm.

_(Tuesday 6:26pm)_

_Yes, It does happen on occasion._

(Tuesday 6:26pm)

Good to know.

_(Tuesday 6:28pm)_

_I have been using it more frequently. Perhaps Meg is rubbing off on me._

(Tuesday 6:32pm)

She's still living with you? How have you not gone insane?

_(Tuesday 6:35pm)_

_I've managed to build up a tolerance over the years._

(Tuesday 6:38pm)

Kinda like Iocane powder huh?

_(Tuesday 6:42pm)_

_Is that another movie reference?_

(Tuesday 6:44pm)

Yes. . . wait, didn't you make one from the same movie a few hours ago?

_(Tuesday 6:48pm)_

_If I did, I was unaware of it._

(Tuesday 6:53pm)

Huh. Okay, nevermind then.

_(Tuesday 6:55pm)_

_What movie are you referring to?_

(Tuesday 6:58pm)

Nope. No way am I introducing you to another movie so soon.

_(Tuesday 7:02pm)_

_But I want you to!_

(Tuesday 7:11pm)

I'd rather not.

_(Tuesday 7:13pm)_

_Well fine then. :P_

(Tuesday 7:16pm)

You probably wouldn't even like it.

_(Tuesday 7:18pm)_

_You do not know that._

(Tuesday 7:20pm)

I don't.

_(Tuesday 7:24pm)_

_I'm going to find out one way or another, It would be simpler however, if you would volunteer the information._

(Tuesday 7:32pm)

For the record, Jo forced me to watch it.

_(Tuesday 7:36pm)_

_I'm sure that was the case. :)_

(Tuesday 7:40pm)

Shut up.

...

(Tuesday 8:21pm)

So. It's a Tuesday.

(Tuesday 8:28pm)

I hate you. And Tuesdays.

(Tuesday 8:31pm)

Yeah, I know.

(Tuesday 8:31pm)

What do you want?

(Tuesday 8:33pm)

Whoa. Touchy much?

(Tuesday 8:37pm)

Sorry, it's been a bad day, and I just want it to be over with.

(Tuesday 8:41pm)

Let me guess.

(Tuesday 8:49pm)

Were you going to guess?

(Tuesday 8:51pm)

Didn't have to.

(Tuesday 8:57pm)

So what's up?

(Tuesday 9:01pm)

Let's not talk about me. I'm not the one living with Dad.

(Tuesday 9:01pm)

Not much has changed since you left, it still sucks.

(Tuesday 9:07pm)

Just a few more months, Sam.

(Tuesday 9:10pm)

I know, it just sucks between now and then.

(Tuesday 9:11pm)

Yeah. So how's that Jess girl?

(Tuesday 9:15pm)

I think I'm going to ask her out tomorrow. :)

(Tuesday 9:18pm)

About damn time!

(Tuesday 9:23pm)

I wanted to do it right! I really don't want to mess things up with her.

(Tuesday 9:25pm)

I get it. She cute?

(Tuesday 9:28pm)

She's beautiful.

(Tuesday 9:30pm)

And you think she'll say yes to your ugly ass?

(Tuesday 9:35pm)

No, I hope she'll say yes to my super attractive face.

(Tuesday 9:36pm)

Bitch.

(Tuesday 9:36pm)

Jerk

...

_(Tuesday 11:12pm)_

_What's so special about you?_

(Tuesday 11:14pm)

Uh, probably nothing.

_(Tuesday 11:20pm)_

_You're not smart, you're not funny, you're a terrible influence, I just don't see why you're important._

(Tuesday 11:30pm)

Wait, are you trying to use sarcasm again?

_(Tuesday 11:33pm)_

_No Dipshit, I'm being serious._

(Tuesday 11:40pm)

Did I do something wrong?

_(Tuesday 11:44pm)_

_Yeah, you intruded where you weren't wanted or needed._

(Tuesday 11:46pm)

So I'm guessing this isn't Cas.

_(Tuesday 11:47pm)_

_What makes you say that?_

(Tuesday 11:49pm)

Well, you're rude, for one thing.

_(Tuesday 11:52pm)_

_Right, I forgot. Castiel is way too perfect to act like a dick._

(Tuesday 11:58pm)

Ah. This must be Meg.

_(Tuesday 12:01am)_

_Guess you're not quite as dumb as i thought._

(Tuesday 12:03am)

Does Cas know you have his phone?

_(Tuesday 12:05am)_

_He's probably figured it out by now._

(Tuesday 12:10am)

Give it back to him.

_(Tuesday 12:14am)_

_Now why on earth would I do that when you and I are having such fun together?_

(Tuesday 12:17am)

I think your definition of "fun" is a little off. Just give it back to him.

_(Tuesday 12:19am)_

_Awww, look at you trying to protect him. It's so sweet I'm in danger of getting a cavity. Or vomiting, I haven't decided yet._

(Tuesday 12:22am)

You are damn lucky that Cas has a little restraint. Anyone else would have snapped already after this long of living with you.

_(Tuesday 12:26am)_

_You're just as lucky as I am. Anyone else would've stopped talking to you ages ago. I guess he just needs someone to comparatively make him look halfway normal._

(Tuesday 12:28am)

Oh, is that why he's keeping you around?

_(Tuesday 12:31am)_

_I've known Castiel my entire life. I'm not going anywhere. Your "friendship" with him, is nothing more than a passing whim._

(Tuesday 12:32am)

Maybe it is. But for some reason, you feel like you need to try and tear it down. Why's that, huh? Jealous?

_(Tuesday 12:35am)_

_Of you? Not in the slightest. The attention he's giving you? Slightly. However, I have faith that he'll start to see things my way soon enough._

(Tuesday 12:38am)

Not if you keep getting arrested and stealing his phone.

_(Tuesday 12:41am)_

_Those are minor offenses. It's not like he hasn't done worse._

(Tuesday 12:45am)

Are you kidding me? The guy's a saint. He feels guilty when he skips classes for crying out loud.

_(Tuesday 12:49am)_

_You don't know? Huh, I thought he would've confided in his new BFF. He even has a smiley face by your name. I assumed that he trusted you._

(Tuesday 12:55am)

Don't even try to lie to me. I already don't like you. At all.

(_Tuesday 12:57am)_

_You seriously don't know yet? Oh... This is going to be good. I'm going to just sit back and watch your friendship crash and burn._

(Tuesday 1:02am)

Well then get comfortable, honey.

...

_(Tuesday 7:30am)_

_I would like to apologize. Meg "borrowed" my phone last night and it took quite a long time to track her down. I noticed that she sent you a text, I do not know if she sent you more than one, I consider it to be extremely likely. The text message that I saw was very rude, I wanted to assure you that you are in fact, very important to me, and I do value your friendship. It's strange, even though we've never met, I feel like I actually know you and I want to continue getting to know you. I know that I am probably crossing boundaries again, but I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am that Meg was rude to you. You don't deserve that._

(Tuesday 9:57am)

Well. . .thanks Cas. That actually means a lot.

(Tuesday 10:00am)

Your phone only shows you that first text?

_(Tuesday 10:05am)_

_That was the only text I saw._

(Tuesday 10:08am)

Oh. Okay.

_(Tuesday 10:10am)_

_Were there others?_

(Tuesday 10:15am)

Eh, not much. She must have deleted them. Really, it's fine.

_(Tuesday 10:18am)_

_I'm sending her home today._

(Tuesday 10:20am)

Oh, are her parents finally back?

_(Tuesday 10:23am)_

_Not yet, Balthazar is going to stay at their house with her, until they return._

(Tuesday 10:26am)

That's nice of him.

_(Tuesday 10:31am)_

_He did not volunteer to do so, I had to heavily bribe him._

(Tuesday 10:33am)

Is it worth it?

_(Tuesday 10:37am)_

_Absolutely._

(Tuesday 10:42am)

Peace and quiet. Great isn't it?

_(Tuesday 10:48am)_

_Actually there's a great deal of shouting at the moment._

(Tuesday 10:51am)

Do I even want to ask?

_(Tuesday 10:53am)_

_It was naive of me to think she would go quietly._

(Tuesday 10:58am)

Hey, she's attached. In a weird, twisted sort of way.

_(Tuesday 11:02am)_

_She's just acting out to try and receive attention from her parents. She's intelligent and has noticed that when it involves me, her parents are more likely to include her in their schemes._

(Tuesday 11:06am)

Is that really why you think she does this?

_(Tuesday 11:08am)_

_I believe so, yes._

(Tuesday 11:11am)

Alrighty then. Let's go with that.

_(Tuesday 11:14am)_

_Do you have another explanation?_

(Tuesday 11:15am)

Well, my class is about to start, and I really need to pay attention this time. Text you later?

_(Tuesday 11:17am)_

_Of course. :)_

...

(Tuesday 3:37pm)

Okay, let's say your house was on fire and you could only grab one thing. What would it be?

_(Tuesday 3:42pm)_

_Samandriel probably, but if he was already outside, my trenchcoat._

(Tuesday 3:46pm)

Uh, let's assume Alfie is man enough to get himself out. You would choose a trenchcoat?

_(Tuesday 3:49pm)_

_Yes. It is one of my most cherished possessions, I never leave home without it._

(Tuesday 3:52pm)

A trenchcoat.

_(Tuesday 3:57pm)_

_Yes. A trenchcoat. What would you save?_

(Tuesday 3:59pm)

I dunno. I don't have a ton of treasured possessions.

_(Tuesday 4:04pm)_

_Surely there must be something._

(Tuesday 4:09pm)

Well, there's this amulet thing that Sammy gave me, but I'm always wearing that, so I don't think that counts.

_(Tuesday 4:13pm)_

_It counts. :)_

(Tuesday 4:17pm)

Are you sure? I could choose my phone.

_(Tuesday 4:22pm)_

_Phones are easily replaced. Items that have sentimental value, are not._

(Tuesday 4:27pm)

But I'd lose your number.

_(Tuesday 4:31pm)_

_I would remedy that. I would get very concerned if I didn't hear from you._

(Tuesday 4:35pm)

And how exactly would you do that?

_(Tuesday 4:39pm)_

_I would text/call you incessantly._

(Tuesday 4:41pm)

Okay, but what if my phone burned in the fire or something?

_(Tuesday 4:45pm)_

_I have faith that you would get a new phone as soon as possible._

(Tuesday 4:47pm)

Alright, you win.

_(Tuesday 4:50pm)_

_I was not aware that this was a contest._

(Tuesday 4:52pm)

Nevermind.

_(Tuesday 5:14pm)_

_I really enjoy cheeseburgers._

(Tuesday 5:17pm)

That's nice to know. . .

_(Tuesday 5:25pm)_

_I was not sure how to continue the conversation, so I changed the topic._

(Tuesday 5:27pm)

. . .Well done.

_(Tuesday 5:33pm)_

_Thank you._

(Tuesday 5:37pm)

So, is there really a smiley next to my name in your contact list?

_(Tuesday 5:54pm)_

_Possibly..._

(Tuesday 5:59pm)

Just wondering.

_(Tuesday 6:02pm)_

_Would I be correct in assuming that Meg told you?_

(Tuesday 6:06pm)

Maybe I'm just psychic.

_(Tuesday 6:08pm)_

_I have it there because I generally smile when I get texts from you._

(Tuesday 6:15pm)

Well, glad I could help.

_(Tuesday 6:19pm)_

_If it makes you feel better, I have a "devil face" next to Meg's contact info._

(Tuesday 6:23pm)

I'll bet she loves that.

_(Tuesday 6:27pm)_

_I haven't heard any complaints. :_)

(Tuesday 6:32pm)

At least, not about that.

_(Tuesday 6:34pm)_

_Yet..._

...

**Wednesday February 20**

_(Wednesday 2:11pm)_

_Hey Castiel. Are you busy tomorrow?_

_(Wednesday 2:32pm)_

_I am available in the afternoon. Is there something you wish to discuss?_

_(Wednesday 2:35pm)_

_Well, I tried asking my mom some things, like you told me to do, but she won't tell me anything else. I'm at a dead end. I don't know what to do anymore._

_(Wednesday 2:39pm)_

_I have some contacts who might be able to help. The information is there, we just have to keep looking._

_(Wednesday 2:42pm)_

_Thanks. Sometimes I just feel like I want to give up._

_(Wednesday 2:47pm)_

_If you want to give up, you can. But take it from someone who knows, you will always wonder who he is. Even if you choose to never meet him, you will at least have some peace of mind._

_(Wednesday 2:52pm)_

_Yeah, you're right. So we can meet tomorrow, then?_

_(Wednesday 2:55pm)_

_Absolutely, lets say around 4?_

_(Wednesday 2:57pm)_

_Okay, sounds good. Thank you for doing this. Really, if you ever want to stop, you can._

_(Wednesday 3:01pm)_

_I agreed to help you, and I will. I know how important this is to you. I'm not helping you because I feel pity for you. You're a good person and I genuinely want you to find your biological father. I am more than happy to assist you in this. Besides, you've helped me out more than once._

_(Wednesday 3:09pm)A_

_If, by that, you mean delivering pies to models._

_(Wednesday 3:16pm)_

_Dean is not a model?_

_(Wednesday 3:19pm)_

_Well, I figured he probably wasn't, but he easily could be._

_(Wednesday 3:24pm)_

_I was not aware of this._

_(Wednesday 3:26pm)_

_Oh. . .is it important?_

_(Wednesday 3:26pm)_

_Not really. It is simply unexpected._

_(Wednesday 3:28pm)_

_So, he's your friend. . .and you've never seen him._

_(Wednesday 3:32pm)_

_No, we have never met face to face._

_(Wednesday 3:36pm)_

_Why?_

_(Wednesday 3:39pm)_

_Our friendship is limited to texting for the time being, perhaps eventually we will meet. From what I have been able to ascertain, we are both satisfied with the current arrangement._

_(__Wednesday 3:43pm)_

_You're really okay with not meeting him? He seems pretty cool. Plus you're pretty cool._

_(Wednesday 3:47pm)_

_It's nice to have a friend to just talk to. Without having any social obligations or pressures. Also, I don't know that he would still want to be my friend if he met me in person._

_(Wednesday 3:52pm)_

_Sure he would! Is that what's keeping you from meeting him?_

_(Wednesday 3:56pm)_

_It is not the only thing. But it is a factor._

_(Wednesday 4:02pm)_

_Sorry, I guess it's not really my business._

_(Wednesday 4:09pm)_

_With the amount of time that you and I have spent together, I consider us to be friends. Friends are generally allowed to ask personal questions. I already know a great deal of personal information about you. It's only fair that you know about me._

_(Wednesday 4:12pm)_

_If you say so. In my opinion, I think you should meet. But if you're not ready for it or whatever, that's okay too._

_(Wednesday 4:17pm)_

_I have confidence that we will eventually meet, but I do not know when that will be._

_(Wednesday 4:20pm)_

_If you want, I can be there with a video camera as long as you two do that slow motion run thing towards each other._

_(Wednesday 4:24pm)_

_Why would we run in slow motion? I do not even know what he looks like. I might run into the wrong person._

_(Wednesday 4:26pm)_

_Yeah, that could be awkward. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow?_

_(Wednesday 4:29pm)_

_Yes, I will see you tomorrow._

_(Wednesday 4:32pm)_

_Thanks again._


	8. Chapter 8

Greetings readers! First off, thank you all for sticking with us through our procrastination. Secondly, we are very sorry for the time that this has taken to update. Really sorry. But life happens. We would offer you all cookies as an apology if we could. Thirdly, we would like to warn you in advance. This chapter is slightly more angsty than previous chapters. But hey. You watch SPN. You can handle it. You are all amazing. As always, comments are more than welcome, or you can always message us on our tumblrs.

* * *

Reminder:

Dean

_Castiel_

**Jo **

_**Balthazar**_

* * *

**Sunday February 24**

(Sunday 11:12am)

So, how often do you wear this trench coat of yours?

_(Sunday 11:18am)_

_Whenever the weather permits. :)_

(Sunday 11:22am)

So, just when it's raining, or when it's cold or?

_(Sunday 11:25am)_

_When it's cold, or if I think it looks good with my clothing._

(Sunday 11:29am)

When the hell does a trench coat look good with something? No offense.

_(Sunday 11:34am)_

_I think that I pull off the look very nicely. :)_

(Sunday 11:37am)

I'm sure you do.

_(Sunday 11:39am)_

_I've never had any complaints before._

(Sunday 11:41am)

Said the hermit.

_(Sunday 11:44am)_

_You have a valid point._

(Sunday 11:48am)

And Alfie's never given you any crap about it?

_(Sunday 11:52am)_

_I honestly don't think he has any opinion about it one way or another._

(Sunday 11:56am)

OR he's just nice enough not to say anything. I mean, it IS a trench coat.

_(Sunday 12:00pm)_

_No... I genuinely don't think that he cares..._

(Sunday 12:04pm)

Now, I'm not saying you shouldn't wear it, but I'll bet you five bucks that if you go up and ask him to answer honestly, he'll say something about it.

_(Sunday 12:06pm)_

_I think he'll just go back to sleep, or he'll start bathing himself..._

(Sunday 12:09pm)

What?

(Sunday 12:11pm)

Oh my God.

_(Sunday 12:13pm)_

_It's not unusual behavior for him. What is confusing?_

(Sunday 12:15pm)

Samandriel. Your roommate. He's not a person, is he?

_(Sunday 12:20pm)_

_He's a feline.. I thought I mentioned that._

(Sunday 12:20pm)

No Cas. You never mentioned that Alfie was a cat.

_(Sunday 12:24pm)_

_Now I understand your confusion. Yes, Samandriel is a cat._

(Sunday 12:27pm)

Looking back. . . that makes a lot more sense now.

_(Sunday 12:31pm)_

_I should hope so. :)_

(Sunday 12:41pm)

Yeah. I feel like an idiot.

_(Sunday 12:44pm)_

_I am at fault, I should have clarified. Apologies._

(Sunday 12:48pm)

So . . . no ACTUAL roommate, then?

_(Sunday 12:50pm)_

_He eats my food and sleeps on my couch, if that doesn't count as an "actual roommate" I'm not sure what qualifies._

(Sunday 12:55pm)

You've got a point.

_(Sunday 6:30pm)_

_The Princess Bride._

(Sunday 6:39pm)

Uh, what about it?

_(Sunday 6:45pm)_

_I figured out what movie you were referencing! :)_

(Sunday 6:53pm)

. . .Crap. You didn't watch it did you?

_(Sunday 6:56pm)_

_I just finished it._

(Sunday 7:02pm)

Jo made me watch it. I swear.

_(Sunday 7:04pm)_

_Are you ashamed that you've watched it?_

(Sunday 7:06pm)

. . . No.

_(Sunday 7:10pm)_

_Then why did you blame Jo?_

(Sunday 7:11pm)

Well, congrats on watching another iconic movie.

_(Sunday 7:15pm)_

_You're avoiding my question..._

(Sunday 7:18pm)

No I'm not.

_(Sunday 7:21pm)_

_If you say so... It was a very good movie, I enjoyed it immensely. :)_

(Sunday 7:26pm)

Well, I'm glad. Jo said it was the one chick flick she didn't puke during.

_(Sunday 7:31pm)_

_I wouldn't necessarily classify it as a chick flick. It had a very nice balance of adventure, humour, and romance. _

(Sunday 7:35pm)

Wow. So you really did like it.

_(Sunday 7:38pm)_

_I did. :)_

(Sunday 7:42pm)

Huh. Good to know.

_(Sunday 7:51pm)_

_However, I was under the impression that Jo was a male..._

(Sunday 7:54pm)

Serves you right for the whole "Alfie" thing.

**Tuesday February 27**

**_(Tuesday 8:45am)_**

**_Castiel. I am well aware of what today is so I have to ask. Would you like me to drive down today, or would you rather me not?_**

_(Tuesday 8:48am)_

_I do not know yet. I think I am going to treat this day like any other._

**_(Tuesday 8:53am)_**

**_If you change your mind, let me know._**

_(Tuesday 8:57am)_

_Thank you. I appreciate it._

**_(Tuesday 9:00am)_**

**_I know._**

**_(Tuesday 4:00pm)_**

~~Incoming Call~~

**_"Yes?"_**

_"I should've stayed home today..."_

**_"Yes you should have. I wasn't going to say anything, though. Are you alright, at least?"_**

_"Not in the slightest. I thought I would be able to treat it like any other day... but I can't."_

**_"Just go home, Castiel. I need you to promise me that you'll just go home and not do anything rash."_**

_"Go home to what exactly? All of the reminders of how badly I failed? I can't even look at Samandriel without wanting to break something, or sit down and cry."_

**_"You did not fail. None of this was your fault. None of it. Sometimes the world just decides that it's time to create a black hole for someone and there is nothing anyone can do about it. You can't keep blaming yourself Castiel! What's done is done and isn't coming back. . . Where are you right now?"_**

_"I'm blaming myself for it because it *is* my fault! I could've prevented it, but I didn't. I was a coward... I'm at a park, I can't go back to my house right now... I just can't..."_

**_"There is no way in hell you could have known. I promise. No one did except for those . . . I can't even think of a worse enough word for them. I feel like I should drive down. Do you want me to or do you need to be alone?"_**

_"I don't want to inconvenience you..."_

**_"Think about yourself for once in your life! This is coming from the most self-centered person you know, for God's sake! If you want me to come down I will. Without hesitation."_**

_"Thank you Balthazar, truly. I don't know what I want right now... I think being alone right now would be best, but if I need you, I will let you know."_

**_"You had better. Now I'm going to go write sad poetry to get this all out of my system. Be sure to text me sometime tonight. Just an "All is well" at least. If I don't hear from you I'm coming down anyway."_**

_"I will. Thank you again. Goodbye."_

**_"Goodbye, Castiel."_**

~~Disconnected~~

**(Tuesday 7:00pm)**

**I'm bored... Wanna do something?**

(Tuesday 7:04pm)

Not you.

**(Tuesday 7:07pm)**

**You should be so lucky. No, I meant do you want to get drunk and shoot some pool?**

(Tuesday 7:13pm)

Sure, why not? It'll be an easy win. You shoot like a girl.

**(Tuesday 7:17pm)**

**Was that supposed to be an insult? Even when I'm blackout drunk, and you're completely sober, I'm still twice as good as you are. So... If I shoot like a girl, what does that make you?**

(Tuesday 7:19pm)

Oh it is ON, Barbie.

**(Tuesday 7:24pm)**

**Good. :) I'll see you in 20.**

(Tuesday 7:25pm)

And I'll see you in Hell.

_(Tuesday 10:47pm)_

~~Incoming Call~~

_"Hello?"_

"Heeeeeeeeey Cas! Cas. Castiel. Heh. That's a weird name dude. Weird. . . but in a . . . pretty way."

_"Dean?"_

"Duh. Can't you . . .even tell? No, Jo, get off- you idiot. Jerk. No, not you Caaas. Castiel."

_"Dean, are you drunk?"_

"You are really smart. Like, really smart. I don't even . . . know you but I know you. You know?"

_"Is there a reason you called me?"_

"Uuuuuuuh. Do I need one? I just wanna. . .talk."

_"I appreciate the sentiment, but can we do this another day?"_

"God, Jo! Get off. Sorry Cas. She thinks she's real cool 'cause she can get us free shots at the Roadhouse."

_"The bar?"_

"Nah, man. The kiddie world amusement park. Duh the bar. Goooood shots."

_"Oh... I was unaware that you frequented there."_

"Sure thing! Jo's mom owns it! You should. . .come sometime. Maybe. If you wanna."

_"Thank you for the offer, but I must decline."_

"Aawwww c'mon! Tha's no fun! I bet I can out drink ya."

_"..."_

"Caaaas. It's not gonna a kill you to hang out here."

_"...Dean... Please... Stop."_

"Fine, Cas. I just thought you might wanna. Nevermind."

_"Dean-"_

"No, Cas. Really. I get it. I'm not the kinda person you'd wanna meet in real life anyway. Whatever dude."

_"No Dean, It's not like that at all! I just-"_

~~Disconnected~~

_(Tuesday 11:01pm)_

_Can you please come over? I really need a friend right now..._

**_(Tuesday 11:02pm)_**

**_I'm on my way._**

**Wednesday February 28**

(Wednesday 11:22am)

Cas. Hey. So, I know I called you last night, but I don't exactly know what I said. Shit move. I really need to leave my phone at home when I go drinking.

(Wednesday 1:54pm)

Cas?

(Wednesday 3:11pm)

Did I say something awful? If I did, sorry about that.

(Wednesday 4:35pm)

Okay well, just text me whenever.

**Friday March 1**

(Friday 10:11am)

I think I messed up.

**(Friday 10:20am)**

**Did you leave your straightener on when you left the house this morning?**

(Friday 10:24am)

This is serious.

**(Friday 10:29am)**

**Alright, what did you do?**

(Friday 10:31am)

Do you remember any of my drunk dial at all?

**(Friday 10:36am)**

**Vaguely. I remember trying to stop you because I thought it was a horrible idea.**

(Friday 10:38am)

Yeah, I remember that too. What did I say?

**(Friday 10:42am)**

**You were being a dick when you hung up on him, that's most of what I remember.**

(Friday 10:48am)

Dammit.

**(Friday 10:54am)**

**What's going on?**

(Friday 10:59am)

Nothing. I'm just going to go drown myself in the shower now.

**(Friday 11:02am)**

**You're such a drama queen... It wasn't THAT bad.**

(Friday 11:12am)

Cas hasn't texted me back in two days.

**(Friday 11:16am)**

**And? He's probably busy or something.**

(Friday 11:19am)

Maybe.

**(Friday 11:23am)**

**Besides, you've only been talking to him for about a month. If he doesn't want to be your friend, that's his choice, and you'll find a new hermit bff soon enough.**

(Friday 11:32am)

It's been a month and four days.

**(Friday 11:37am)**

**When did you become this clingy?**

(Friday 11:39am)

Since Cas.

(Friday 11:42am)

And I'm not clingy. Just concerned.

**(Friday 11:42am)**

**Dude, just give it time. If he hasn't responded in a week, I'll help you track him down.**

(Friday 11:48am)

Now THAT is clingy.

**(Friday 11:50am)**

**Oh shut up.**

**Saturday March 2**

_(Saturday 5:30pm)_

_Hello Dean._

(Saturday 5:38pm)

Hey Cas.

_(Saturday 5:52pm)_

_I am sorry for ignoring your texts, I wasn't mad at you. I was having a difficult week, and I thought it would be better if I turned off my phone for a few days._

(Saturday 6:11pm)

Dude, don't even apologize. I don't know what I said, but I'm sure it was stupid. Sorry about your week.

_(Saturday 6:18pm)_

_It's fine. Thank you for your sympathies. _

(Saturday 6:20pm)

Anything I can do to make it up to you?

_(Saturday 6:27pm)_

_No, I'm doing much better now. I would just like things to get back to normal._

(Saturday 6:29pm)

I feel like an awful friend.

_(Saturday 6:31pm)_

_You are not a bad friend._

(Saturday 6:38pm)

I made you turn your phone off for two days.

_(Saturday 6:42pm)_

_It had nothing to do with you..._

(Saturday 6:45pm)

I don't believe that for a second. But it's okay. Really.

_(Saturday 6:49pm)_

_Trust me on this, it was going to happen whether you were involved or not._

(Saturday 6:54pm)

If you say so.

_(Saturday 10:10pm)_

_I just hit a family of raccoons with my car! :'(_

(Saturday 10:12pm)

Are you serious?

_(Saturday 10:14pm)_

_I feel terrible.. I looked down for a second and they came out of nowhere.._

(Saturday 10:15pm)

Are you texting and driving?

_(Saturday 10:17pm)_

_No.. I'm pulled over to the side of the road digging graves for them._

(Saturday 10:19pm)

. . . You're digging graves for them.

_(Saturday 10:23pm)_

_Of course I am! I accidentally took away their lives, the least I can do is give them a proper burial..._

(Saturday 10:27pm)

Well, I'm all for being sad about that. . . but that's some dedication.

_(Saturday 10:45pm)_

_I feel awful about this. I've never hit an animal while driving before.. And there were little baby raccoons involved! :'(_

(Saturday 10:47pm)

You just aren't having the best week, are you?

_(Saturday 10:55pm)_

_No, I'm really not. I'm done burying them. I'm going to go home now and just go to bed._

_(Saturday 10:58pm)_

_I just hit a porcupine! :'( He's not dead, but I can't help him in any way or I'll get injured by his quills. :/ Dean what should I do?_

(Saturday 11:05pm)

HELL IF I KNOW. Why are you hitting all of these animals?

_(Saturday 11:07pm)_

_It's not intentional! :( This is officially the worst week ever. I'm going to sit by the side of the road with the porcupine and sing to it._

(Saturday 11:09pm)

Sing to it.

_(Saturday 11:11pm)_

_I can't think of any songs to sing to a dying porcupine._

(Saturday 11:14pm)

You are so on your own with this one.

_(Saturday 11:16pm)_

_You've been extremely helpful..._

_(Saturday 11:18pm)_

_Oh no, what is Samandriel going to think when he finds out I've killed these animals? :(_

(Saturday 11:20pm)

Probably nothing. He's a cat.

_(Saturday 11:22pm)_

_He has feelings too... I think the porcupine is dead now. I am a terrible person._

(Saturday 11:25pm)

Are you going to bury him too?

_(Saturday 11:27pm)_

_No.. I don't want to get poked... I called animal control to come dispose of the body._

(Saturday 11:31pm)

Are you. . .okay?

_(Saturday 11:35pm)_

_Ask me in the morning._

(Saturday 11:38pm)

I probably will.

_(Saturday 11:40pm)_

_Goodnight Dean._

(Saturday 11:42pm)

Good luck, Cas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter summary:**

_"Thank you for your help, it means a lot to me."_  
"Yeah sure. That's what friends do."  
_"I for one, am very glad we are friends."_  
"Me too."

* * *

**Reminder:**

Dean

_Cas_

Sam

_Adam_

**Jo**

* * *

**Sunday March 3**

(Sunday 10:21am)

Well, it's the morning.

_(Sunday 10:24am)_

_That's a very astute observation._

(Sunday 10:27am)

Thanks. I try. How are ya doing?

_(Sunday 10:34am)_

_I'm currently wrapped up in a pile of blankets. I look like a burrito. I'm also eating cookies. Does that help you determine my state of mind?_

(Sunday 10:38am)

It's also giving me a pretty great mental image.

_(Sunday 10:41am)_

_Samandriel is sitting next to me, trying to steal my cookies._

(Sunday 10:45am)

I'm really glad I know he's a cat.

_(Sunday 10:49am)_

_Why is that?_

(Sunday 10:52am)

Well, you know, things make more sense. And it's not another person.

(Sunday 10:53am)

Wow. I suck at explaining myself.

_(Sunday 10:58am)_

_I think I understand what you meant. :)_

(Sunday 11:00am)

Yeah, we probably have that in common.

_(Sunday 11:06am)_

_Difficulties explaining ourselves?_

(Sunday 11:08am)

Mostly me, though.

_(Sunday 11:11am)_

_I disagree. You make sense to me, and you're very patient when I don't understand something._

(Sunday 11:14am)

Uh, thanks. I guess. So. . .how are your classes going?

_(Sunday 11:14am)_

_I didn't attend any of them last week, so I'm not entirely sure._

(Sunday 11:17am)

I've done that before. Be prepared for a lot of make-up work.

_(Sunday 11:19am)_

_I prepared myself and got the work ahead of time._

(Sunday 11:22am)

Of course you did.

_(Sunday 11:27am)_

_I anticipated something like this might occur._

(Sunday 11:32am)

You "anticipated' that I would drunk dial you?

_(Sunday 11:35am)_

_I told you before, your call was not the cause of my emotional distress._

(Sunday 11:38am)

I know, I know. Sorry.

_(Sunday 11:42am)_

_So, how are you?_

(Sunday 11:45am)

Doing pretty good for someone who spent forever on a piece of poetry for my Composition class, only to have it torn apart during a lecture.

_(Sunday 11:49am)_

_What did they perceive was wrong with it?_

(Sunday 11:53am)

"Too morbid."

_(Sunday 11:55am)_

_Was it?_

(Sunday 11:57am)

Maybe.

_(Sunday 12:00pm)_

_Did the assignment state that you had to be uplifting?_

(Sunday 12:07pm)

No! I did exactly what I was supposed to do! You're supposed to write from the heart and basically pour out your soul onto a piece of paper. That's what I did.

_(Sunday 12:09pm) _

_So why was your work dismissed? Maybe you feel things differently, that doesn't give them any right to invalidate your feelings._

(Sunday 12:16pm)

Exactly.

(Sunday 12:17pm)

Thank you.

_(Sunday 12:19pm)_

_You should speak to your professor about it._

(Sunday 12:23pm)

Nah. I don't know. I'll think about it.

_(Sunday 12:29pm)_

_You don't deserve to be treated that way. You have a really bad professor if he/she is unwilling to accept different kinds of expression. Not everybody fits into a generic mold. I know that I do not qualify as "normal". You are not normal either, you are exceptional._

(Monday 1:43am)

Hey, sorry. I got distracted. Thanks, though. for what you said.

_(Monday 6:04am)_

_I'm just speaking the truth._

(Monday 6:08am)

Well, I guess I needed to hear the truth.

_(Monday 6:13am)_

_I'm glad I could help._

_..._

**Tuesday March 5**

(Tuesday 11:13am)

Heat of the moment.

(Tuesday 11:20am)

Shut up.

(Tuesday 11:25am)

You love it. How's the life of Sammy Winchester lately? Did you ask out that girl?

(Tuesday 11:29am)

It's Sam. Not Sammy. We've gone on a couple of dates. :) But I think I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend.

(Tuesday 11:32am)

Hey, congrats on that.

(Tuesday 11:35am)

Thanks. :) Life is hard right now, but whatever. How are you?

(Tuesday 11:38am)

Still living off Ramen Noodles and whatever free food Ellen gives me out of pity.

(Tuesday 11:42am)

Dude, you have a job.

(Tuesday 11:47am)

Shh. You're supposed to feel sorry for me.

(Tuesday 11:49am)

Because you spontaneously decided to turn into a girl?

(Tuesday 11:54am)

Said the guy with the long hair.

(Tuesday 11:58am)

You're jealous because your hair isn't half as sexy as mine is.

(Tuesday 12:02pm)

We are so not going there. How's dad?

(Tuesday 12:07pm)

Because you know that you'll lose. He's fine I guess... Same as always...

(Tuesday 12:11pm)

That sucks.

(Tuesday 12:14pm)

That's life.

(Tuesday 12:16pm)

Unfortunately.

(Tuesday 12:17pm)

Okay wait, when are your AP tests?

(Tuesday 12:18pm)

In two weeks... :/

(Tuesday 12:19pm)

Dude. You'll do fine.

(Tuesday 12:23pm)

Fine isn't good enough

(Tuesday 12:27pm)

Look, if it really stresses you that much, get someone to help you or something. Just to ease your conscience.

(Tuesday 12:30pm)

Yeah, my english teacher said he'd give me a list of tutors after class today.

(Tuesday 12:37pm)

Good. You do that. Although I still don't think you need one.

(Tuesday 12:39pm)

Thanks for the vote of confidence. Were you going to stop by the house soon?

(Tuesday 12:41pm)

I was thinking about coming over for a visit sometime tomorrow.

(Tuesday 12:45pm)

Okay. Well i've got to go to class now, but I'll talk to you later.

(Tuesday 12:48pm)

You'd better.

...

**Wednesday March 6**

(Wednesday 10:12am)

If I skipped my classes today, would I be as rebellious as you?

_(Wednesday 10:17am)_

_No, you'd have to skip a whole weeks' worth of classes._

(Wednesday 10:19am)

This is true. I may have to set my standards a little higher, then.

_(Wednesday 10:23am)_

_I suppose I am a bit of a rebel._

(Wednesday 10:27am)

Oh yes. Huge rebel.

_(Wednesday 10:31am)_

_Maybe I'll even cross the street without using a crosswalk. ;)_

(Wednesday 10:37am)

Whoa, now. Don't get arrested.

_(Wednesday 10:39am)_

_I wouldn't get arrested. They would feel too uncomfortable around me._

(Wednesday 10:42am)

I can see that realistically happening.

(Wednesday 10:43am)

Besides the whole "I don't really know what you look like so it's hard to picture" thing.

_(Wednesday 10:47am)_

_Yes, that does make it more difficult to create mental images._

(Wednesday 10:49am)

You sound like you speak from experience.

_(Wednesday 10:53am)_

_I have tried to picture you in several scenarios whenever you tell me about a situation or an experience you've had. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable._

(Wednesday 10:59am)

Takes more than that to make me uncomfortable.

_(Wednesday 11:04am)_

_That explains your unusually high tolerance of me._

(Wednesday 11:08am)

That could be one explanation.

_(Wednesday 11:13am)_

_What is another?_

(Wednesday 11:17am)

Sorry, I gotta get off the phone now. Texting and driving is stupid. I might hit a porcupine.

_(Wednesday 11:20am)_

_That was a low blow..._

(Wednesday 11:24am)

I couldn't resist.

_(Wednesday 5:07pm)_

_This is just not my week..._

(Wednesday 5:08pm)

Do tell.

_(Wednesday 5:13pm)_

_My car just broke down, IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, and my regular mechanic refuses to tow it because "It's outside of my coverage area"._

(Wednesday 5:19pm)

Good thing you know another mechanic then, right?

_(Wednesday 5:24pm)_

_I do?_

(Wednesday 5:28pm)

Dude.

_(Wednesday 5:29pm)_

_Yes?_

(Wednesday 5:32pm)

ME.

_(Wednesday 5:34pm)_

_I had completely forgotten about that. What do you suggest I do?_

(Wednesday 5:38pm)

Well, I'm actually out of town with Sammy, so I can't do anything in PERSON. . .But I think I know someone who'll help.

(Wednesday 5:40pm)

_I would be eternally grateful… There is a cow here who is staring seductively at me, and it's making me feel extremely uncomfortable_.

(Wednesday 5:42pm)

There is a seductive cow making you uncomfortable.

_(Wednesday 5:44pm)_

_No, she is staring at me seductively, she is not seductive._

(Wednesday 5:46pm)

Okay, I'm going to move past that now. I'll text someone real quick and see if I can help you out. Hang in there.

_(Wednesday 5:47pm)_

_Thank you Dean, I really appreciate it_.

(Wednesday 5:49pm)

Don't give in to the seductive cow.

...

(Wednesday 5:52pm)

Hey Jo, wanna do me a favor?

**(Wednesday 5:54pm)**

**Depends, what is it?**

(Wednesday 5:57pm)

How easily could you get in touch with Bobby aka the guy who doesn't believe in cell phones?

**(Wednesday 5:59pm)**

**Seeing as he's sitting down the bar from me making goo goo eyes at my mom, I'd say pretty easily. Why?**

(Wednesday 6:06pm)

Cas's car broke down and is regular mechanic won't tow it. Tell Bobby if he does it I'll buy him three packs of his favorite beer.

**(Wednesday 6:10pm)**

**He says he'll do it, but you owe him one.**

(Wednesday 6:14pm)

Thanks Jo.

...

(Wednesday 6:16pm)

Cas, where are you?

_(Wednesday 6:17pm)_

_Just off Lamesa Highway in Brownfield._

(Wednesday 6:20pm)

Okay, Bobby is going to come pick you up and hopefully help you with your car. I work with him at the shop, but don't let him harass you. He's a good guy, just really. . . . gruff.

_(Wednesday 6:21pm)_

_Thank you again Dean... I really appreciate it._

(Wednesday 6:23pm)

You know. . .This is what you get for driving a Prius.

_(Wednesday 6:24pm)_

_:P_

_..._

(Wednesday 6:25pm)

Tell Bobby that he's on a road off Lamesa Highway in Brownfield. And tell him thanks.

**(Wednesday 6:29pm)**

**He says he'll be there in about 45 minutes.**

(Wednesday 6:32pm)

I'm going to hear about how much I owe him for like, the next month, aren't I?

**(Wednesday 6:34pm)**

**Probably, but you and I both know how much he cares about you.**

(Wednesday 6:36pm)

What? No he doesn't.

(Wednesday 6:37pm)

Oh. You meant Bobby. Yeah, I know.

**(Wednesday 6:38pm)**

**Woooooooow...**

**...**

(Wednesday 6:42pm)

Alright. So you have 45 minutes to kill in the middle of nowhere with a seductive cow.

_(Wednesday 6:43pm)_

_In that case, I'm going to go for a quick jog. I don't particularly feel like trying to deter a cow from making sexual advances on me._

(Wednesday 6:45pm)

On a highway in the middle of nowhere? You are the first person to get killed in a horror movie.

_(Wednesday 6:47pm)_

_I can take care of myself. :)_

(Wednesday 6:49pm)

No one can take care of themselves against ghosts.

_(Wednesday 6:50pm)_

_I'm secretly a ghost hunter. ;)_

(Wednesday 6:52pm)

I knew it.

...

_(Wednesday 8:20pm)_

_I really like Bobby. He's very knowledgeable._

(Wednesday 8:25pm)

He has his moments.

_(Wednesday 8:28pm)_

_He's telling me stories about your childhood. :)_

(Wednesday 8:33pm)

You tell him that I have blackmail and I will use it.

_(Wednesday 8:37pm)_

_He would like me to inform you that he also has blackmail._

(Wednesday 8:41pm)

If he had a phone. . .

_(Wednesday 8:43pm)_

_He's pulling out some pictures of you and your brother as children. :) You were adorable._

(Wednesday 8:45pm)

I'm going to kill him.

_(Wednesday 8:47pm)_

_Now I'm imagining a younger version of you in a prison jumpsuit. :)_

(Wednesday 8:49pm)

I am not literally going to kill him, Cas.

_(Wednesday 8:52pm)_

_That's probably a wise decision. He looks like he could beat you up._

(Wednesday 8:54pm)

Ah, but you haven't seen me yet.

_(Wednesday 8:55pm)_

_This is true. :)_

(Wednesday 9:03pm)

What were you doing out in the middle of nowhere, anyway?

_(Wednesday 9:09pm)_

_I was going to go visit my brother. However about an hour into my trip I decided not to go through with it, so I turned around and was heading home when my car broke._

(Wednesday 9:12pm)

You drove for an hour then decided not to visit him? I drove for four hours today with Sam, just to spend time with him away from our dad. And to show him the best burger joint ever.

_(Wednesday 9:14pm)_

_Yes. The last conversation we had did not go well, and I wanted to try to make amends. But I thought about it, and I realized that's never going to happen. You are a much better brother than I am. :)_

(Wednesday 9:23pm)

For what it's worth, I've been there, and I think you should talk to him.

_(Wednesday 9:27pm)_

_Thank you for the advice._

(Wednesday 9:34pm)

Anytime. How's Bobby doing with the car?

_(Wednesday 9:37pm)_

_He's going to take it to his shop and it'll be fixed in a few days._

(Wednesday 9:40pm)

It's probably nothing. Your poor Prius probably couldn't handle a little dust on the road clogging it's systems.

_(Wednesday 9:43pm)_

_I hope that is all that is wrong with it._

(Wednesday 9:46pm)

Either way, it's on the house.

_(Wednesday 9:49pm)_

_That is completely unnecessary! You have done more than enough already and I am very happy to pay for it._

(Wednesday 9:52pm)

Not happening.

_(Wednesday 9:54pm)_

_Dean, I am paying you for this, and you are going to be okay with it._

(Wednesday 9:59pm)

You can't pay me if you can't find me.

_(Wednesday 10:02pm)_

_I know where the shop is, and I've already agreed to pay Bobby directly for it. He'll see to it that you are fairly compensated_

(Wednesday 10:06pm)

Bobby will have no say, because I'll work on it myself.

_(Wednesday 10:09pm)_

_He agrees with me. You will be compensated for it whether you like it or not._

(Wednesday 10:12pm)

Tell Bobby he's not getting the beer.

_(Wednesday 10:15pm)_

_I do not understand his response. "Dammit boy, if the lady wants to pay for her half of the date, let her." What is he referencing?_

(Wednesday 10:21pm)

. . . I may need to rethink that prison jumpsuit after all.

_(Wednesday 10:24pm)_

_I'm going to assume that his comment was inappropriate in some way._

(Wednesday 10:28pm)

No. Just aggravating.

_(Wednesday 10:34pm)_

_I hope you are going to take into consideration the fact that he went out of his way to help a total stranger at your behest._

(Wednesday 10:37pm)

Guilt trips are really unfair.

_(Wednesday 10:40pm)_

_I was not attempting to make you feel guilty, I was merely pointing out that murdering him would be rather rude._

(Wednesday 10:45pm)

Probably. How are you getting home?

_(Wednesday 10:47pm)_

_I was going to jog. It's not that far, and I didn't complete my run this morning._

(Wednesday 10:54pm)

Your house isn't that far from the garage?

_(Wednesday 10:56pm)_

_About 5 miles._

(Wednesday 11:08pm)

Huh, cool. Good luck with your jog. I hope you don't meet another seductive cow.

_(Wednesday 11:12pm)_

_Thank you for your help today Dean, it means a lot to me._

(Wednesday 11:16pm)

Yeah sure. That's what friends do.

_(Wednesday 11:18pm)_

_I for one, am very glad we are friends. :)_

(Wednesday 11:25pm)

Me too, Cas.

...

**Thurdsay March 7**

_(Thursday 12:36pm)_

_Do you mind if we meet again sometime soon? I know it's stupid, but I'm getting stressed again._

_(Thursday 12:39pm)_

_I don't mind, I actually had a few things that I wanted to talk to you about. My car is not working however, so if we could meet at my house, I would appreciate it._

_(Thursday 12:43pm)_

_Yeah, sure. It's that one big house that everyone talks about, right?_

_(Thursday 12:46pm)_

_I suppose that is one way to describe it._

_(Thursday 12:48pm)_

_Just checking. When?_

_(Thursday 12:50pm)_

_Would 2pm work?_

_(Thursday 12:54pm)_

_Today?_

_(Thursday 12:56pm)_

_Would that be possible?_

_(Thursday 12:58pm)_

_That's fine. Thanks so much, Castiel._

_(Thursday 12:59pm)_

_It's my pleasure. :)_

_(Thursday 1:00pm)_

_You aren't, by chance, allergic to cats, are you?_

_(Thursday 1:03pm)_

_Not that I know of._

_(Thursday 1:06pm)_

_I only ask because I have a cat, and I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable._

_(Thursday 1:09pm)_

_You do seem like a cat person. Don't worry, I like cats._

_(Thursday 1:11pm)_

_His name is Samandriel, I hope that the two of you will get along. Most of his previous interactions with 'new' people, have been extremely traumatic for him._

_(Thursday 1:15pm)_

_Poor Sam. Don't worry, I think I'll be fine._

_(Thursday 1:17pm)_

_Okay, I will leave the front gate unlocked._

_(Thursday 1:19pm)_

_See you soon._

...

(Thursday 4:43pm)

Is this the number of Castiel Novak?

_(Thursday 4:45pm)_

_Yes it is. How can I help you?_

(Thursday 4:52pm)

My name's Sam and I go to school at one of the local High Schools. I'm looking for a tutor to help with my upcoming AP tests and you came highly recommended by a teacher of mine. It would just be for a few weeks, just until the tests.

_(Thursday 4:58pm)_

_I would like to arrange a meeting where you and I can sit down and discuss exactly what you need assistance with. When would be a convenient time to meet?_

(Thursday 5:03pm)

Does Saturday at noon work for you?

_(Thursday 5:05pm)_

_That should be fine. Where would you like to meet?_

(Thursday 5:09pm)

I hadn't thought about that. The library?

_(Thursday 5:10pm)_

_I will see you there, at noon on Saturday. _

(Thursday 5:12pm)

Thanks so much. I really appreciate this.

_(Thursday 5:14pm)_

_I'm happy to help._


	10. Chapter 10

This is our 10,000 views update! :D  
We just want to thank you all for taking the time to read this fic/commenting/leaving kudos. It really does mean the world to us. :)  
We also would like to issue a huge apology to you all for having to wait for this update. :/ Life somehow has gotten really crazy and finding time to write together has been almost impossible. But we have prevailed! :D And we will continue to try and do  
So again, we are very sorry, and thank you for reading. :)

* * *

**Chapter Summary: **

"You play dirty."

_"I've never been told that before. "_

"I don't know if I should be surprised or not."

* * *

Reminder:

Dean

_Cas_

**Jo**

_**Balthazar**_

Sam

* * *

**Friday March 8**

(Friday 4:18pm)

So, any reason you and Bobby were smirking at me over the bar last night? I'm not blind, you know.

**(Friday 4:58pm)**

**Somebody's got a crush. :)**

(Friday 5:12pm)

What are you, 12?

**(Friday 5:15pm)**

**You're not even denying it! **

(Friday 5:21pm)

I don't know what you're talking about.

**(Friday 5:21pm)**

**What are you, 12? **

(Friday 5:29pm)

Oh my God, stop talking. I can't have a crush on someone I've never met.

**(Friday 5:34pm)**

**I was actually talking about the fact that he totally has a crush on you. From what Bobby was saying, it was REALLY obvious.**

(Friday 5:37pm)

Oh.

(Friday 5:38pm)

Wait, what?

**(Friday 5:38pm)**

**He. Has. Feelings. For. You. You. Have. Feelings. For. Him. Do I need to explain it further?**

(Friday 5:45pm)

You can't have feelings for someone you've never met. We don't even know what the other one looks like.

**(Friday 5:49pm)**

**That's not true. I have feelings for Tom Hiddleston and I've never met him. You can fall for someone's personality. Good looks are just a bonus. **

(Friday 5:51pm)

You can't just. . .compare Castiel to Tom Hiddleston. I don't even know how to respond to that.

**(Friday 5:54pm)**

**I can, and I will. Bobby said that Castiel had the bluest eyes he's ever seen, and apparently really awesome sex hair. **

(Friday 6:01pm)

Yeah, like Bobby described it as "Sex Hair". Nice try, Jo.

**(Friday 6:04pm)**

**Okay, so I may have taken some creative liberties with his words, it doesn't make them any less true.**

(Friday 6:08pm)

. . . Did he say anything else?

**(Friday 6:12pm)**

**OH yeah. We gossiped like 14 year old girls for 2 and a half hours. **

(Friday 6:16pm)

You guys are idiots. Are you actually going to tell me or are you going to dangle it over my head forever?

**(Friday 6:23pm)**

**I'm good with just dangling it over your head. :) **

(Friday 6:26pm)

I know where you sleep.

**(Friday 6:29pm)**

**Fair warning: I do have a knife under my pillow, and I can't be held responsible for my actions when I'm half asleep. **

(Friday 6:31pm)

Fine. Whatever. I didn't care anyway.

**(Friday 6:33pm)**

**Suuuure you don't. :)**

(Friday 6:37pm)

You. Are. So. Aggravating.

**(Friday 6:39pm)**

**You love me. :)**

(Friday 6:42pm)

Not right now, I don't.

**(Friday 6:47pm)**

**You know, you could just meet him. **

(Friday 6:53pm)

I can't.

**(Friday 6:57pm)**

**Why not?**

(Friday 7:04pm)

Because once we meet, it's over.

**(Friday 7:07pm)**

**Why would it be over?**

(Friday 7:09pm)

Because, Jo. It just would.

**(Friday 7:11pm)**

**That's not a reason. **

(Friday 7:23pm)

Look. I'm just a load of crap. Everyone I meet knows it. You know it, I know it, Bobby knows it. Everyone. I can't keep a stable relationship of almost any kind. I just don't know how. But this phone thing? It works. If I never meet him, he'll never know how awful I really am and I can keep talking to him and pretend that he may actually like me. But that ends the moment I meet him. I just, I don't know. I can't bring myself to do it. I doubt he wants to meet me anyway.

**(Friday 7:45pm)**

**Dean... We've been over this. You're a good person. Just because you haven't had a healthy relationship in a long time, it doesn't mean that you're any less of a person. If you decide not to meet him, that's your choice. But in all honesty, he really does care about you, and if he was going to leave, he would've done it by now. Every time you and I are together, and you get a text from him, you light up like a little kid on Christmas. He's probably just as messed up as you are, so don't worry about him leaving once he figures out how insane you really are. **

(Friday 8:02pm)

I don't know. Maybe one day when I'm not feeling so emotionally constipated. But I don't think it's anytime soon. Right now I'm good with what we have going on right now. It's just easier.

(Friday 8:04pm)

But that isn't me giving you permission to withhold details, jerk. I'm only human.

**(Friday 8:07pm)**

**I'll give you the details when you're ready for them. He's been really good for you and when you're ready to take the next step, I'll tell you. But not until then. **

(Friday 8:11pm)

Or maybe I'll just go ask Bobby. It's not like YOU actually saw him anyway.

**(Friday 8:16pm)**

**No, I didn't. But Bobby and I are in total agreement about not telling you, until you decide to meet him. **

(Friday 8:23pm)

And if I never do?

**(Friday 8:29pm)**

**That's your choice. I'm not going to tell you though.**

(Friday 8:35pm)

Whatever. I'll think about it. But not because I'm desperate to know what he looks like. Because I'm not.

**(Friday 8:38pm)**

**Whatever you say Winchester.**

(Friday 8:43pm)

Shut up.

...

**Saturday March 9**

(Saturday 3:20pm)

Can you pick me up from the library in an hour?

(Saturday 3:26pm)

You nerd. Reading for fun?

(Saturday 3:32pm)

I just got done meeting with my new tutor, and I'm staying for a bit to pick up some books. I tried calling Dad but he's not answering his phone.

(Saturday 3:35pm)

So you ended up getting a tutor, huh? I get off work in 45 minutes, so if you don't mind me sweaty and greasy, then sure thing.

(Saturday 3:40pm)

Alright thanks man. Yeah, he really knows what he's talking about, he's already helped me a ton. He's a little weird, but in a good way.

(Saturday 3:43pm)

Weird in a good way? Sounds perfect for you.

(Saturday 3:48pm)

Actually I think that you'd probably really like him. 

(Saturday 3:53pm)

I think you're a little optimistic. Be there soon, okay?

(Saturday 3:58pm)

Okay thanks!

...

(Saturday 4:36pm)

So, I have good news and bad news about your car.

_(Saturday 4:39pm)_

_What's the bad news?_

(Saturday 4:43pm)

It's still a Prius.

_(Saturday 4:46pm)_

_I consider that to be good news. _

(Saturday 4:48pm)

Well then, today's your lucky day!

_(Saturday 4:50pm)_

_What is the other good news?_

(Saturday 4:55pm)

The real good news is, you just had a clogged air filter that caused your car to shut down. It probably would have been fine, except that you were on a dirt road, and you were driving on a hot, humid, Texas day. That made it ten times worse. So you got off pretty lucky.

_(Saturday 4:59pm)_

_That's great news! Again, I would just like to thank you for everything you've done. _

(Saturday 5:03pm)

You COULD thank me by NOT trying to pay me.

_(Saturday 5:07pm)_

_Or, I could drop off a pie for you with my payment. _

(Saturday 5:13pm)

You play dirty.

_(Saturday 5:16pm)_

_I've never been told that before. _

(Saturday 5:19pm)

I don't know if I should be surprised or not.

_(Saturday 5:21pm)_

_Probably not. I'm fairly predictable. _

(Saturday 5:25pm)

Actually, you're really not.

_(Saturday 5:28pm)_

_What makes you say that?_

(Saturday 5:34pm)

Nothing. It would be hard to explain.

_(Saturday 5:39pm)_

_As you wish. _

(Saturday 6:43pm)

So when did you want to come get your car?

_(Saturday 6:58pm)_

_Tomorrow at noon, if that's possible. _

(Saturday 7:11pm)

Sure. Bobby will be there.

_(Saturday 7:14pm)_

_Okay, that is when I will be there. _

(Saturday 7:16pm)

Don't let him eat the pie.

_(Saturday 7:19pm)_

_I'm glad you have decided to accept my payment. :) _

(Saturday 7:23pm)

Let the record show that I fought every step of the way.

...

**Sunday March 10**

**_(Sunday 9:14am)_**

**_How is dear, old Castiel this fine day?_**

_(Sunday 9:18am)_

_You're older than I am. _

**_(Sunday 9:20am)_**

**_It was just an expression._**

_(Sunday 9:20am)_

_Oh. I am well. _

**_(Sunday 9:22am)_**

**_Good. That's good. I actually have a favor to ask of you._**

_(Sunday 9:24am)_

_What is the favor?_

**_(Sunday 9:27am)_**

**_Yes. Well. I may have managed to land myself a rather stunning female specimen. _**

_(Sunday 9:30am)_

_Congratulations. When is the wedding?_

**_(Sunday 9:34am)_**

**_Good lord, that is not what I meant. Simply that we are together at the moment. _**

_(Sunday 9:38am)_

_Apologies. I am happy you've found someone. _

**_(Sunday 9:40am)_**

**_Thank you. Now about the favor. . ._**

_(Sunday 9:43am)_

_What is it?_

**_(Sunday 9:45am)_**

**_Katia would like to meet my family._**

_(Sunday 9:47am)_

_Okay. How do I fit into this?_

**_(Sunday 9:49am)_**

**_I hope you know that I consider you to be like a brother to me. I would very much appreciate it if you would like to meet her first. Ease her into it, per say. I don't want to scare her off with Meg or my parents._**

_(Sunday 9:56am)_

_I understand your reasoning. Crowley and Naomi are rather intense, and Meg would probably poison her. I would love to meet her. _

**_(Sunday 9:58am)_**

**_I appreciate it. She really is a lovely girl, but please do call her Kat. She prefers that. _**

_(Sunday 10:04am)_

_Of course. I do have a favor to ask of you, however. _

**_(Sunday 10:07am)_**

**_Only reasonable._**

_(Sunday 10:09am)_

_We have this meeting at your house. I don't want to expose Samandriel to anybody that I do not know._

**_(Sunday 10:11am)_**

**_And heaven forbid we don't cater to Samandriel's needs for once. Of course we can. _**

_(Sunday 10:15am)_

_Thank you. You know what he means to me... _

**_(Sunday 10:16am)_**

**_I know. _**

**_(Sunday 10:16am)_**

**_I'll text you later about a time, alright?_**

_(Sunday 10:18am)_

_Okay. _

**_(Sunday 10:19am)_**

**_How are you doing, by the way? Everything alright?_**

_(Sunday 10:23am)_

_I'm still recovering. But I'm okay. I started tutoring a new student, and that has helped increase my social interaction. It's been inconvenient not having a car, but it's given me more time to focus on helping Adam and it's been nice to stay home and take care of my bees. _

**_(Sunday 10:26am)_**

**_So the car finally bit the dust? I figured it would. And congratulations on keeping those pests with stingers alive for so long._**

_(Sunday 10:28am)_

_Thank you, I try. :) Dean was extremely helpful in repairing my car. I don't know what I would've done without him._

**_(Sunday 10:30am)_**

**_Oh WAS he? That's intriguing. This really must be more that just a passing phase as I first supposed. _**

_(Sunday 10:35am)_

_What makes you say that?_

**_(Sunday 10:38am)_**

**_I don't know if you've noticed, but you tend to avoid getting too close with anyone, save family, for the past few years. And now you're letting this Dean do things like that for you? It's rather miraculous. Have you gone past phone exchanges yet?_**

_(Sunday 10:43am)_

_No. I don't think he wants to meet me. I've given him several opportunities and he hasn't taken any of them. I understand though, I'm not exactly the kind of person most people would want to be friends with. Having him in my life though, even at this capacity, is more than enough. _

**_(Sunday 10:45am)_**

**_Castiel you sly fox, you've been testing him? What's your most recent one? I'm curious._**

_(Sunday 10:48am)_

_I told him when I would be picking up my car from his shop._

**_(Sunday 10:50am)_**

**_Interesting, you'll have to tell me how that goes. _**

_(Sunday 10:54am)_

_He made it clear that he would not be there. _

**_(Sunday 10:57am)_**

**_I'm sure it's for reasons other than the ones you're thinking of. _**

_(Sunday 10:59am)_

_I highly doubt it._

**_(Sunday 11:01am)_**

**_And I doubt I'll be able to change your mind about that. Ah well. It's a start. I'll see you soon, alright?_**

_(Sunday 11:04am)_

_Okay, goodbye. _

**_(Sunday 11:05am)_**

**_Goodbye, Castiel. Don't let this one get away._**

...

(Sunday 11:21am)

Are you working right now?

**(Sunday 11:23am)**

**Nope, today is my day off. **

(Sunday 11:25am)

Good. Let's do something. Right now.

**(Sunday 11:28am)**

**Why now? It's early... :P**

(Sunday 11:32am)

Cause I need an excuse to be out of the garage.

**(Sunday 11:37am)**

**But you love the garage?**

(Sunday 11:39am)

Cas is coming to get his car at noon. Don't give me any crap about this, let's just go do something.

**(Sunday 11:42am)**

**Dean... This could be the perfect opening. **

(Sunday 11:44am)

It probably is. It's probably now or never and I can't do it. I freaking hate myself.

**(Sunday 11:46am)**

**Would you do it if I came with you?**

(Sunday 11:48am)

I don't need you to hold my hand through this, but I may need you to hand me a shot glass. I'm leaving the shop now. Where do you want to meet?

**(Sunday 11:52am)**

**Ok, I'll back off. We have shot glasses at the bar and LOTS of alcohol. **

(Sunday 11:53am)

Good.

**(Sunday 11:54am)**

**See you soon**

...

_(Sunday 4:10pm)_

_My car works better now than it did when I bought it. :)_

(Sunday 4:23pm)

coorse it iis. im the on who fixe it.

_(Sunday 4:26pm)_

_Are you okay?_

(Sunday 4:38pm)

m fine probabbly not thbest time rigt now though

_(Sunday 4:42pm)_

_I see. Take care Dean. _

(Sunday 4:51pm)

sorry. latr

...

**Monday March 11**

(Monday 12:11pm)

I am an awful friend who doesn't deserve you to even text me back.

_(Monday 12:17pm)_

_Why do you say that?_

(Monday 12:17pm)

Because I am.

_(Monday 12:20pm)_

_That does not qualify as a reason._

(Monday 12:23pm)

I sure think it does. Thanks for the pie, by the way. I got half of it.

_(Monday 12:25pm)_

_I'm glad you enjoyed it. :) Thank you again, for all the work you put into my car. _

(Monday 12:27pm)

Sure thing, it was actually really easy.

_(Monday 12:31pm)_

_I hope it wasn't too big of an inconvenience for you. _

(Monday 12:33pm)

None at all. It's not like we're a big-shot garage with a ton of customers.

_(Monday 12:35pm)_

_I don't see why not, It looked to be a reputable establishment._

(Monday 12:38pm)

Yeah well. . .Looks can be deceiving.

_(Monday 12:42pm)_

_This is very true._

(Monday 12:45pm)

You in class right now?

_(Monday 12:47pm)_

_No, I just barely managed to escape._

(Monday 12:49pm)

Escape class?

_(Monday 12:53pm)_

_We had a substitute today, and more than half the class fell asleep. I've never been that bored before in my life. _

(Monday 12:57pm)

You live alone with a cat, and you've never been that bored?

_(Monday 12:59pm)_

_That should give you an idea of how bad it was. _

(Monday 1:03pm)

Point taken. Alright, so I've been meaning to ask about your bees.

_(Monday 1:06pm)_

_Ask away. :) _

(Monday 1:08pm)

Uh, how are your bees?

_(Monday 1:11pm)_

_They are doing well. Why do you ask?_

(Monday 1:14pm)

Because it's not everyday you have a friend that has pet bees.

_(Monday 1:16pm)_

_I wouldn't know what that's like, I don't have any friends who raise bees. ;)_

(Monday 1:19pm)

It's pretty great. I would probably reference The Bee Movie to you all the time, but you probably haven't seen it.

_(Monday 1:22pm)_

_Should I watch it?_

(Monday 1:25pm)

HELL NO.

_(Monday 1:29pm)_

_I'll admit, I'm intrigued by the title, and your insistence that I don't watch it, has dramatically increased my desire to watch it. _

(Monday 1:34pm)

Cas, I promise that you will be better off if you don't watch it. That was an hour and a half of my life that I will never get back.

_(Monday 1:38pm)_

_If you say so... _

(Monday 1:40pm)

You're going to watch it, aren't you?

_(Monday 1:44pm)_

_Yes. Yes I am._

(Monday 1:47pm)

Don't say I didn't warn you.

_(Monday 1:51pm)_

_I'm skipping my next class and going home and watching it. _

(Monday 1:53pm)

It's reeeeeeally not worth it.

_(Monday 1:55pm)_

_I think I'm getting sick anyways, at least this will give me something to do._

(Monday 1:58pm)

Getting sick, how?

_(Monday 2:00pm)_

_I woke up this morning with a headache, sore throat, and feeling extremely nauseated. _

(Monday 2:11pm)

And you went to class? That's some dedication right there.

_(Monday 2:13pm)_

_If I had known it was going to be a substitute, I would've stayed home. _

(Monday 2:16pm)

Well now you'll be able to DRIVE home.

_(Monday 2:18pm)_

_Assuming I don't fall asleep at the wheel. :P_

(Monday 2:23pm)

Just blast some music. Or down some caffeine.

_(Monday 2:25pm)_

_I might see if I can find someone to drive me home. I need to sleep, so caffeine isn't a good idea. _

(Monday 2:27pm)

True. Good luck with that.

...

(Monday 2:55pm)

Hey Sammy, can I ask you a favor?

(Monday 2:59pm)

You can ask, it doesn't mean that I'll do it. 

(Monday 3:03pm)

You'll do it because you still owe me.

(Monday 3:05pm)

Okay fine. What is it?

(Monday 3:12pm)

So you know my freaking awesome soup that is so magical it will heal even the most accursed of beings?

(Monday 3:14pm)

Sure... 

(Monday 3:18pm)

Please. You used to worship that soup when you were sick.

(Monday 3:21pm)

Yeah, okay. So what about the soup?

(Monday 3:24pm)

I'm suddenly aware of how weird this is going to sound.

(Monday 3:26pm)

That's never stopped you before. 

(Monday 3:32pm)

I need you to deliver some soup to the guy I've been texting because he's sick and he's already given me pie so I thought I'd give him soup and yes I have the address of his home because he came to get his car fixed and gave Bobby the address but no I still haven't met him but he's a good guy and won't kill you so is that okay?

(Monday 3:36pm)

You're right. That does sound weird. 

(Monday 3:39pm)

Do you think you can do that?

(Monday 3:41pm)

Yeah sure, when do you want me to do it?

(Monday 3:43pm)

Well, you have school tomorrow, so right after that?

(Monday 3:45pm)

Yeah sure, I can do that. 

(Monday 3:47pm)

Thanks. Really.

(Monday 3:49pm)

I'll swing by the garage and pick it up after school.

(Monday 3:52pm)

Rock on. This doesn't make you any less of a bitch, though.

(Monday 3:54pm)

And you're still the world's biggest jerk. 

(Monday 3:55pm)

Always will be.


	11. Chapter 11

First off, thank you all for your patience and for sticking with us for so long. We've had a hectic few weeks that made it especially hard update as soon as we had hoped we would. Hopefully that will change soon. You're all lovely and we appreciate all of the comments/kudos you've given us. Even the Tumblr messages some have sent us have been great!  
Our tumblrs are:

thebloggerbloggerfun

hesanangelwithashotgun

We'd love to hear from you.

* * *

**Chapter Summary:**

I'm sure that it looks fantastic on you.

_You do not even know what I look like._

I'm sure you look fantastic.

* * *

Reminder:

Dean

_Cas_

Sam

_Adam _

**Jo**

* * *

**Tuesday March 12**

_(Tuesday 10:30am)_

_I made it home safely, went straight to bed, slept for 17 hours, and I still feel awful._

(Tuesday 10:33am)

That sucks, man. Any idea how you caught it?

_(Tuesday 10:37am)_

_My immune system has been getting weaker because of stress and lack of sleep. It was only a matter of time before I succumbed to illness._

(Tuesday 10:39am)

What are you stressed about? I thought all of the big tests weren't for a few months. At least for YOU.

_(Tuesday 10:42am)_

_Are you taking your tests soon?_

(Tuesday 10:45am)

Yeah. April. I kinda can't afford to do college the normal way, so when I saw I could do a "fast track" option, I went for it. It's damn hard though.

_(Tuesday 10:49am)_

_That's understandable. :) If you ever need any help studying or anything, my door is always open._

(Tuesday 10:55am)

Figuratively, of course.

_(Tuesday 10:59am)_

_It's been open for the last 3 hours._

(Tuesday 11:04am)

Dude. It's not smart to leave your door open. Especially when you're sick.

_(Tuesday 11:10am)_

_But the cool breeze feels nice!_

(Tuesday 11:14am)

You're letting the spiders inside.

_(Tuesday 11:16am)_

_The door is so far away... Maybe it's worth the spiders?_

(Tuesday 11:18am)

Remember that time you made me brutally slaughter two of them that were just chillin' in the school hallway?

_(Tuesday 11:23am)_

_Yes, but I have Samandriel to protect me._

(Tuesday 11:24am)

The cat that is generally asleep.

_(Tuesday 11:28am)_

_He's also a pacifist... Maybe this plan is flawed._

(Tuesday 11:30am)

I would say so.

_(Tuesday 11:33am)_

_I don't really have any motivation to get off the couch._

(Tuesday 11:37am)

You've finally become a true college student.

_(Tuesday 11:39am)_

_I'm fairly certain that your definition of a "true college student" includes drinking alcohol._

(Tuesday 11:42am)

Not really. Sure, a lot of us do, but you don't have to.

(Tuesday 11:44am)

I hope you know I'm not judging you because you don't.

_(Tuesday 11:45am)_

_Considering the fact that you've stuck around this long, I had already assumed that my sobriety was not an issue for you._

(Tuesday 11:47am)

Nothing about you is an issue for me, so no worries there.

_(Tuesday 11:51am)_

_I have issues with The Bee Movie._

(Tuesday 11:53am)

That is a normal issue to have.

_(Tuesday 11:58am)_

_There's been a significant amount of cringing._

(Tuesday 11:59am)

I still don't even know what the plot is supposed to be.

_(Tuesday 12:02pm)_

_I'm less concerned with the plot, I cannot get over all of the inaccuracies._

(Tuesday 12:05pm)

What? You mean your bees don't talk to you?

_(Tuesday 12:08pm)_

_If they do, I cannot understand their language._

(Tuesday 12:10pm)

…..You're The Bee Whisperer.

_(Tuesday 12:15pm)_

_I do talk in lowered tones when addressing them, but " bee whisperer" is a bit of an exaggeration._

(Tuesday 12:17pm)

Nevermind. That was a bad joke to start with.

_(Tuesday 12:19pm)_

_I'll take your word for it._

(Tuesday 12:23pm)

You should have taken my word about the movie.

_(Tuesday 12:27pm)_

_Next time, I will trust you. :)_

(Tuesday 12:29pm)

Have you shut the door yet?

_(Tuesday 12:35pm)_

_...No._

(Tuesday 12:41pm)

Are you really that sick?

_(Tuesday 12:44pm)_

_I'm not sure, there's the very likely possibility that I am overreacting and acting childish._

(Tuesday 12:47pm)

You don't seem like the type to overreact. Can you hold any food down?

_(Tuesday 12:50pm)_

_I haven't eaten since early this morning. As previously mentioned, I have no desire to move from the couch._

(Tuesday 12:54pm)

So now I have to find a way to close your door for you, AND get you to eat.

_(Tuesday 12:58pm)_

_That's not necessary. Things aren't that bad, and you have other things you need to focus on._

(Tuesday 1:02pm)

Too late.

_(Tuesday 1:04pm)_

_What does that mean? What are you doing?_

(Tuesday 1:08pm)

It's a surprise.

_(Tuesday 1:10pm)_

_But now I'm curious!_

(Tuesday 1:13pm)

That's kinda the whole point of a surprise.

_(Tuesday 1:16pm)_

_I would prefer it if you would just tell me now. :)_

(Tuesday 1:18pm)

Do you like soup?

_(Tuesday 1:19pm)_

_On occasion, why?_

(Tuesday 1:22pm)

Put that question together with what we were talking about before. You'll get there.

_(Tuesday 1:25pm)_

_You are making soup?_

(Tuesday 1:27pm)

Maybe.

_(Tuesday 1:30pm)_

_...Are you making ME soup? Or am I assuming too much?_

(Tuesday 1:34pm)

Yes Cas. I'm making you soup.

_(Tuesday 1:36pm)_

_Why would you do that?_

(Tuesday 1:38pm)

Because you're sick and my soup has magical healing properties.

_(Tuesday 1:40pm)_

_It's very considerate of you to think of me, but I'll be fine. Honestly._

(Tuesday 1:43pm)

Wow. So you're going to make me throw away all of this soup?

_(Tuesday 1:45pm)_

_I would never ask you to do that. I will eat your soup if it will make you feel better._

(Tuesday 1:49pm)

It's supposed to make YOU feel better. But good. Because I'm halfway done making it.

_(Tuesday 1:51pm)_

_I wish you hadn't gone through all this trouble for me. :/_

(Tuesday 1:54pm)

That's what friends do. Besides, I like cooking.

_(Tuesday 1:56pm)_

_Are you going to bring the soup to me?_

(Tuesday 2:02pm)

Sort of. I'm going to make sure you get the soup brought to you, if that counts.

_(Tuesday 2:05pm)_

_I would actually prefer that. I wouldn't want your first impression of me to include my severe bedhead._

(Tuesday 2:10pm)

I'm sure that it looks fantastic on you.

_(Tuesday 2:12pm)_

_You do not even know what I look like._

(Tuesday 2:15pm)

I'm sure you look fantastic.

_(Tuesday 2:17pm)_

_When is this delivery going to take place? Do you even have my address?_

(Tuesday 2:17pm)

Soonish. And I may or may not have gotten it from Bobby.

_(Tuesday 2:20pm)_

_Oh. I had not thought of that. However, until this delivery occurs, I am going to take a nap._

(Tuesday 2:24pm)

I'll just call you when my brother gets there.

_(Tuesday 2:25pm)_

_I appreciate this Dean, I really do_

(Tuesday 2:28pm)

Go to sleep, bedhead.

...

(Tuesday 3:45pm)

I'm almost there. This is a really nice neighborhood.

(Tuesday 3:46pm)

Cool. Make sure he finally shuts his door when you leave.

(Tuesday 3:48pm)

Why is his door open?

(Tuesday 3:50pm)

The cool breeze feels nice, apparently.

(Tuesday 3:52pm)

You have weird friends...

(Tuesday 3:54pm)

I'm a weird person.

(Tuesday 3:56pm)

Okay, I think I have the right address... Were you aware that your serial killer boyfriend lives in a mansion?

(Tuesday 3:59pm)

. . .You're kidding.

(Tuesday 4:01pm)

Not even a little bit. But you're right, the front door is standing wide open.

(Tuesday 4:02pm)

Figures. K, I'm going to call him. Wait like 2 minutes.

~~Incoming Call~~

(Tuesday 4:03pm)

_"Hello?"_

"Morning sunshine! You awake?"

_"I am now.."_

"Oh good. You sound terrible, by the way."

_"Do I have to get off the couch now?"_

"Unless you want a total stranger waltzing inside, soup in hand. I'm sure he'd be fine with that."

_"Okay... I'm walking to the door now."_

"Wow, you're saying that you could have done that like 3 hours ago and-"

_"Wait, I thought you were going to have your brother deliver it?"_

"Yup. He told me he was in your driveway."

_"Sam? I thought our next session was later this week?"_

"Session? What? It's just soup."

_"Apologies Dean, I was not talking to you. Sam, why are you here?"_

"Dude. Sam is there with SOUP. Remember the whole thing we were talking about like two hours ago? Maybe the fever is hurting your memory."

_"Oh. Sammy... Sam. Dean, were you aware that your brother is one of my students?"_

". . . .What?"

_"I'm tutoring Sam for his exams."_

"You. . .already know my brother?"

_"Yes, I had no idea that he was your brother."_

"Well that's. . . awesome."

~~Disconnected~~

(Tuesday 4:20pm)

I've officially spent more time with your boyfriend than you have.

(Tuesday 4:30pm)

But seriously though, why did you hang up? He looks like a kicked puppy. And that's saying something because he looked half dead when I got here.

(Tuesday 4:45pm)

I gave him the soup and I shut the door. But I'm going to hang out with him for a bit to make sure he's okay. You know why? Because I'm fairly certain he's going to catch pneumonia and die if he's left all on his own.

(Tuesday 4:58pm)

I still can't believe that your friend is Castiel. I told you that you would like my tutor! :P

(Tuesday 5:17pm)

You should come over. He's not rabid or anything.

(Tuesday 5:26pm)

Okay fine... If you change your mind, we're watching the Batman trilogy.

(Tuesday 5:49pm)

You're being such a baby about this.

(Tuesday 6:02pm)

Just make sure he's okay before you leave.

(Tuesday 6:04pm)

Of course. He's my friend too.

~~Incoming Call~~

(Tuesday 6:10pm)

"Castiel's phone."

_"Oh. Hey. Uh, is . . .Castiel there?" _

"Sorry, he's asleep right now, and I don't really want to wake him up because he's really sick."

_"Okay. . . do you mind if I ask who this is? I'm pretty sure Castiel lives alone so no offense." _

"No worries man, My name is Sam. I'm one of his students, and I guess he's good friends with my brother? Who is this? If you don't mind my asking?"

_"Adam. He's my tutor, too. Your brother is. . . is he Dean?" _

"Oh okay, cool. And yeah, how do you know about Dean?"

_"Castiel asked me to deliver a pie to him once. Did they finally meet?" _

"Right! I heard about that! No... They didn't. Dean sent me to deliver soup to Castiel because apparently he's incapable of taking care of himself when he's sick."

_"They've really got the whole 'food exchange' thing down. Castiel seems pretty capable though, even if he is sick. Is it bad?" _

"Apparently he's been overworking himself. I thought so too! But when I got here, the door was standing wide open and had been open all day."

_"Do you see a cat anywhere?" _

"Ummm.. No?"

_"Damn. Alright I'm coming over. Hope you don't mind." _

"Should there be a cat here? I don't mind in the slightest. I could use some help and Dean won't come over."

_"Those two are the biggest idiots. Anyway, yes. There really should be a cat there. Castiel really loves it and I hope something didn't happen to it." _

"Shit... I'll start looking for it. I guess I'll see you soon."

_"Thanks. Be there in a few." _

~~Disconnected~~

(Tuesday 8:34pm)

It's official. Everyone BUT me knows Cas.

**(Tuesday 8:38pm)**

**Who is "everyone"?**

(Tuesday 8:45pm)

Okay so the list isn't actually that long. But both Bobby and Sam have met him now.

**(Tuesday 8:48pm)**

**I hate to reiterate this, but you could meet him too...**

(Tuesday 8:51pm)

I know.

(Tuesday 8:52pm)

Just. . .let me think about it.

**(Tuesday 8:55pm)**

**Okay. :) So how does Sam know him?**

(Tuesday 8:57pm)

Sam got a tutor to help him study for some tests. One of his teachers apparently sent him to Cas. How didn't I know this?

**(Tuesday 8:59pm)**

**Oh geez.. What a crazy random happenstance. Maybe it's fate. Have you really spent much time talking with Sam lately?**

(Tuesday 9:02pm)

I talk to him enough. We're both busy and I'm pretty sure Sam just got a girlfriend.

**(Tuesday 9:04pm)**

**Her name is Jess and she's been really good for him. Sam's really stressed about school, more than he's letting you know, and things with John are getting worse. **

(Tuesday 9:12pm)

Why didn't he tell me? I mean, he's hinted.

**(Tuesday 9:16pm)**

**If I had to take a guess, I would say that it's because he doesn't want you to worry. He wants to prove to his big brother that he can take care of himself.**

(Tuesday 9:19pm)

That's stupid.

**(Tuesday 9:23pm)**

**Yeah. It runs in your family.**

(Tuesday 9:26pm)

Remember how you said you and I are family?

**(Tuesday 9:29pm)**

**Only when I like you. :)**

(Tuesday 9:32pm)

So all of the time, then.

**(Tuesday 9:35pm)**

**Touche.**

**Wednesday March 13**

(Wednesday 10:21am)

Feeling better yet?

_(Wednesday 10:33am)_

_Slightly :) Your soup helped quite a bit._

(Wednesday 10:35am)

Of course it did. Do you know what time Sam left?

_(Wednesday 10:35am)_

_I do not. I fell asleep not too long after eating the soup, and when I woke up he was gone, and Adam was in his place._

(Wednesday 10:37am)

The guy who gave me your pie?

_(Wednesday 10:39am)_

_Indeed. I'm still not quite sure as to why he came to my house, but the company was welcome._

(Wednesday 10:42am)

A simple "Dude. What the hell are you doing in my house?" Probably would have worked.

_(Wednesday 10:45am)_

_That would have been incredibly rude._

(Wednesday 10:48am)

You're the type of person who would search your own house with a burglar just to help him out.

_(Wednesday 10:50am)_

_I highly doubt a burglar could break into my house._

(Wednesday 10:52am)

You leave your door open.

_(Wednesday 10:53am)_

_That happened one time. :P_

(Wednesday 10:55am)

Still. I doubt Alfie will be able to protect you for long.

_(Wednesday 10:58am)_

_Maybe I can somehow convince my bees to fight for me. Maybe they will someday make me their queen. ;)_

(Wednesday 11:03am)

Yup. You're still sick.

_(Wednesday 11:07am)_

_Adam left some medicine and I just took all of it. _

(Wednesday 11:12am)

That explains the Bee Queen statement. Sort of.

_(Wednesday 11:14am)_

_You explain the bee queen statement._

(Wednesday 11:16am)

. . .What?

_(Wednesday 11:17am)_

_The Bee Queen does not need to explain himself to you._

(Wednesday 11:18am)

What medication did you TAKE?

_(Wednesday 11:20am)_

_A little of this... A little of that... A lot of everything. O.O_

_(Wednesday 11:22am)_

_Look at that nice emoticon I made. It looks like huge eyes. O.O_

(Wednesday 11:25am)

This is really entertaining. I hope you go back and read this when you're not drugged.

_(Wednesday 11:27am)_

_I live to serve Samandriel and on occasion the bees. I don't serve you Dean! Or the Raccoons... they hate me._

(Wednesday 11:32am)

Hey Cas. Tell me a joke.

_(Wednesday 11:35am)_

_What's brown and sticky?_

(Wednesday 11:36am)

Uh, mud.

_(Wednesday 11:37am)_

_A stick._

(Wednesday 11:39am)

Oh my God.

_(Wednesday 11:40am)_

_Am I your new god?_

(Wednesday 11:42am)

Sure Cas. Whatever you want.

_(Wednesday 11:44am)_

_What is green and has wheels?_

(Wednesday 11:46am)

Please tell me the answer is as simple as a car

_(Wednesday 11:48am)_

_No. It's even simpler. It's grass. I lied about the wheels._

(Wednesday 11:49am)

Maybe you should go to sleep.

_(Wednesday 11:52am)_

_I'll do whatever I want. Maybe I'll go yodel in a parking lot naked._

(Wednesday 11:54am)

Is Adam still there?

_(Wednesday 11:56am)_

_No, I believe he is in school._

(Wednesday 11:58am)

Oh yeah. Well, I think you should stay in your house. Not go anywhere. Just stay out of trouble for a while.

_(Wednesday 12:02pm)_

_But I feel good now! And there's nothing to do here._

(Wednesday 12:05pm)

Promise me you'll stay inside?

_(Wednesday 12:07pm)_

_Fine... I'll just sit here and make Samandriel a paper crown. He can be the King of the bees._

(Wednesday 12:08pm)

Go the hell to sleep Cas.

_(Wednesday 12:09pm)_

_Maybe I will. Maybe I won't. You'll never know. O.O_

_..._

_(Wednesday 7:02pm) _

_Hey Castiel. Are you feeling any better? _

_(Wednesday 7:05pm)_

_Hello Adam, I did not hear you leave last night. I've been taking copious amounts of medicine in hopes of beating this illness, it's not working as well as i'd hoped._

_(Wednesday 7:07pm) _

_Sorry to hear that. I actually didn't leave. I spent the night. I hope that's okay. _

_(Wednesday 7:10pm)_

_Of course it is. You're more than welcome to stay here anytime you want. As I'm sure you've noticed, It's a rather large house, and I have plenty of extra rooms. Although If you don't mind my asking, why did you spend the night?_

_(Wednesday 7:12pm) _

_Sam picked up the phone when I called you last night. He said you needed some looking after so I volunteered. Plus I was calling to ask if I could come over anyway. I really needed to get out of the house. _

_(Wednesday 7:13pm)_

_Are you okay?_

_(Wednesday 7:15pm) _

_I'm fine. Just having some issues with my mom. I'd rather leave than start yelling. _

_(Wednesday 7:17pm)_

_I can sympathise. My home is always open to you, for any duration of time._

_(Wednesday 7:19pm) _

_Thanks. I know that this is REALLY far out of the lines of tutoring. _

_(Wednesday 7:23pm)_

_We've been over this, I consider you to be a very close friend._

_(Wednesday 7:26pm) _

_And . . . you're kind of like the brother I never had. If that's not weird. _

_(Wednesday 7:28pm)_

_I understand the feeling._

_(Wednesday 7:32pm) _

_So, is it okay if I stay over tonight? _

_(Wednesday 7:34pm)_

_Of course._

_(Wednesday 7:36pm) _

_I'm sorry I'm doing this to you while you're sick. _

_(Wednesday 7:39pm)_

_Don't worry about that. It's actually in my best interests to have someone here with me, and I enjoy your company._

_(Wednesday 7:40pm) _

_Thanks Castiel. I'll be there soon. _

* * *

Great news!  
knucklestuff (on tumblr) has done two pieces of art for this fic. The links are as such:

(Just add the period in place of () )  
thebloggerbloggerfun()tumblr()com/post/58602889878 /i-kind-of-feel-as-though-im- being -overbearing  
thebloggerbloggerfun()tumblr()com/post/58708578700 /i-loved-this-part-your-call- canno t-be-completed

Big thanks to her. It was fantastic to see art be done for the fic :D


End file.
